


Bake Me Something Sweet

by loveinleeds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinleeds/pseuds/loveinleeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~~~ hiatus until i can fill in the gaps or one of u ppl actually talk to me (and maybe give me a reason to revive this fic) ~~~~~</p><p>17 year old Harry is the son of world renowned pastry chefs, Des Styles and Anne Cox. He lost his mother Anne when he was 8 years old, and since then, his father has had no passion to continue baking. One day, Harry asks his father for help as he wants to enter a local baking competition in Wolverhampton. With the help of his best friend Liam Payne, and Liam’s girlfriend Natalie, his father gives in, finally creating once again with his son.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t looking for anything more than a good time and some lovely pastries, but he immediately becomes infatuated with one of the critics, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will have a lot of things about love??? because i was figuring out a lot about myself when i wrote it back in november 2012 for nanowrimo
> 
> also consider that it will be mature in further chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 year old Harry is the son of a world renowned pastry chefs, Des Styles and Anne Cox. He lost his mother Anne when he was 8 years old, and since then, his father has had no passion to continue baking. One day, Harry asks his father for help as he wants to enter a local baking competition in Wolverhampton. With the help of his best friend Liam Payne, and Liam’s girlfriend Natalie, his father gives in, finally creating once again with his son.
> 
> Harry wasn’t looking for anything more than a good time and some lovely pastries, but he immediately becomes infatuated with one of the critics, Louis Tomlinson.

Ever since Harry was young, he was surrounded by pastries. Tarts, cupcakes, pies, various icings and fondants were always nipping at his nostrils. Their sweet scents were all around him, as his mum and dad baked in joy.

His father, Des Styles, and his mother, Anne Cox, were well known all around the world as the reigning pastry chefs of the century. Their pastries moulded into your mouth like the feeling of submerging yourself entirely in the ocean, though, they definitely had more taste than the salt water.

Ever since their only child Harry was born, all he could remember was baking with his parents. Anne and Des, of course, being with a child, settled themselves down in the small, quaint town of Market Harborough, Leicestershire, England, and opened up a small local bakery to keep generating a living.

Everything changed one day when Harry’s mother Anne was on her way back from Coventry, the closest major city to Market Harborough.

**

She had been gone for a while now, and both Harry and his father were becoming more and more wary by the second. They sat in a serene silence, trying not to jump to conclusions about what might have happened to Anne. Their eyes watched the clock’s hands tick-tock away the minutes, which soon became hours of glancing at each other in worry as they tried to busy themselves with cleaning their living room.

Harry was in the middle of dusting the TV when they got the call. He ran to the phone, in hopes that it was Anne explaining that it was just bad traffic or they had closed the highway... something stupid like that. But when he picked up the phone to listen into the conversation his father was having, he heard only sobs of panic. Between those few cries Harry heard the words “accident” and “highway” and “rain” and then the line was silent as the word dropped to the ground carelessly by it’s deliverer.

Almost as if the call was like the word received.

“Dead.”

If there was one word that could completely change someone’s life in an instant, it was that.

It rung through more than the phone. It echoed it’s way through the house, through their kitchen, haunting the tools of their trade. It ran through the ground, and took hold of the local bakery.

“Dead.” His father repeated in agony.

**

He could still remember that day in full clarity. Everything he did, the people he saw, and that one fateful word which changed his life for good. The word which sent his father into a never ending abyss of depression.

Anne was literally Des’s everything. His partner-in-crime, his wife, his inspiration, and motivation. She helped him embrace everything he didn’t want to. Everything from his loneliness, to his passion for baking and pastries. She helped him accept that, he had a son. He could have another person in his life to love and care for. He could actually create another life, and give it to someone in that sense.

He could give life to people.

And that was the most beautiful gift Anne had given him in the time she was with him, alive and well. But now, now he was gone.

And Harry wasn’t sure if he would ever see his father again.

**

It was a regular monday in Market Harborough, and as Harry walked along the cobblestone sidewalk to work, his eyes traced over the red-bricked homes which kept themselves attached to each other, like a child walking across the street holding hands with their mum. Finally he paused, coming to a stop in front of Liam’s, the home of his best friend. Looking up the driveway, he found Liam’s bike waiting like a lost puppy, strewn across the stairs which led up to the doorway which was surrounded by red brick laced with the vines of some kind of plant Liam’s mother had put in last spring.

Harry looked at his watch.

_08:37_

Shit. They were going to be late at this rate, and Harry was already on Ms. Clark’s bad side. He didn’t want to give her another excuse to detest his guts. She was a really meek person, but when it came to being late Harry knew that she would be mad if he and Liam were late again. He jogged up the pavement, reaching the steps to Liam’s door as it jolted open and hit Harry smack right in the nose.

Oh, this was going to be a great day, Harry could already tell.

“Sorry, sorry,” Liam said closing the door with a jolt and locking it from the outside.

Harry had to give it to him, even though Liam was a bit bad with his timing, he never hesitated to apologize right after he did something wrong.

Harry glanced at his watch again.

_08:40_

“Liam, shit!” Harry said aggravated. “First you hit my face with your door, and now you’re gonna make us late, again!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Liam exclaimed again.

“Don’t worry about it mate, Ms. Clark should pretty much expect this from us now.”

Their feet lifted off the ground in vigor as they ran down the block, weaving through the people passing by, giving out a constant stream of ‘hi Ms. Avery’ or ‘nice to see you out and about Mr. Turnquist!’ as their neighbours walked their dogs. Running right across the street, through the giant grassy cricket field, Harry and Liam launched themselves into a sprint as they watched their old classmates filter through the crowds of people, trying to get to school on time.

_08:48_

Crap, crap, crap!

They ran up the Emerson & Wests bakery close in sight as they caught Ms. Clark in the nick of time, making it there at 08:51, 4 minutes before their shift started. The storekeeper was waiting expectantly at the door with a look of surprise on her face.

“Boys! C’mon! You should be here at at least 08:45! Not 08:51!” Ms. Clark remarked as her fire red hair whipped in the wind, matching her red stained lips. “But I guess I can’t complain, at least you aren’t as late as you were on friday last week!”

Harry exchanged a look with Liam, smiling at him because finally they seemed to be getting back onto her good side.

“Now, now boys, that doesn’t mean you can slow down to a walking pace!”

They both hurriedly ran under cover, sheltering themselves from the now grey cloudy sky. It was threatening to rain, and darkness flooded over the local bakery.

Ms. Clark brought them inside, and immediately Harry was hit with his favourite scent in the world: the scent of baked goods.

Harry wasn’t sure if it was a good thing to love that scent or a bad thing, but he loved the smell of baking pastries mostly. He supposed he inherited that trait from his parents, to modestly put it, they were pretty good pastry chefs within that division, so he took on their legacy and accepted a small role as his father was not healthy enough to work as a result of his depression. Harry didn’t know very much about baking other than what he’d learnt at the bakery and the little that he could recall from when he was a child.

He couldn’t believe it’d been nine years since that day, but he’d accepted it now, knowing nothing much could change it. He only saw glimpses of his old father when he brought home some Franzbrötchens, a type of German pastry which was small and sweet, baked with butter and cinnamon, sometimes including chocolate, raisins, or pumpkin seeds inside. It kind of looked like a double topped cinnamon bun flattened down. He understood why it brought such a smile to his father’s face, after all, it was his favourite pastry to make with his mother Anne when she was alive.

He sighed, knowing he couldn’t change the past, but at least he could do something for the future and actually try  to make his father smile or have some sense of happiness inside. And that’s when he paused as he made his way into the bakery, following the scent of freshly baked bread as he put on his apron, that’s when he noticed... something was anew. His eyes gazed upon the brightly coloured purple paper which now hung against the window.

“What’s that?” Harry questioned Ms. Clark, pointing at the sheet of paper.

“Eh?” she said, looking up from the tray of cinnamon buns she had just pulled out from the oven.

He pointed again at the paper.

“That.”

“Oh! That! Someone came in yesterday and asked if they could put up a flier for some kind of baking competition that’s happening in Wolverhampton in a couple weeks I believe.”

“Really?” said Harry, Liam echoing directly after him.

“Yeah! I think they said that the top 5 get to go to nationals in London, and the final happens in the spring in Japan somewhere.”

Harry and Liam turned to each other, giving each other their “game face.”

“Is it in pairs?” asked Liam hopefully.

“I believe so,” answered Ms. Clark. “Why? You two nuts thinking of entering now?”

“Aha, very funny Ms. Clark,” said Liam sarcastically. “What makes you think that?”

“Ah, nothing,” She replied with playfulness in her dark brown eyes seeping out. “Just, I don’t know... with Harry’s genes, who knows? Maybe you might have a chance!”

“Do you really think so?” questioned Harry, pleased with her compliment but not entirely sure quite yet of the idea of a baking competition.

“Yes! Yes, Harry! I really do mean it.” She said with a grin. “You two fools could probably pull it off if Harry could get his old man to help you out. I can only do so much, as I don’t have as much experience compared to the world’s best pastry chef! Would do your father some good Harry, making him get out of his chair and spending some quality bonding time with his son.”

Harry nodded grimly, knowing it was going to be a somewhat impossible feat, as it already seemed to be impossible to get his father to do anything for himself anymore, let alone help him gain the skills of a world class pastry chef within two weeks.

Liam looked at Harry in hope.

“Please, please, please, please, pleaseeee can you try to get him to help us Harry?” begged Liam.

Harry paused for a moment, weighing the pros and cons and possible outcomes of the situation.

His father could either have a mental breakdown by the simple words “teach me?” or he could be floored by the fact that his son was actually interested in spending time with someone who didn’t seem to do much of anything. So really, what was he waiting for? He was really unsure of what might happen if he said the wrong thing, so he’d have to go about this in a crafty way.

“Uh,” Harry stuttered. “Maybe. Let me think of a plan. You know how my father is Liam.”

Liam nodded, walking over the tiled floor to give Harry a pat on his back in support.

“I’m here for ya mate. We can do this, together.” Liam said with a smile.

“Thanks Liam, now let’s get to work.”

**

As soon as their shift ended at five minutes to three, they walked to the local college to pick up Liam’s girlfriend Natalie from school. She was currently attending 3 days a week, studying music, voice, and poetry, trying to further her chances of becoming a household name someday. She loved music a lot, but she was a bit shy about herself when it came to performing, but Liam was always there to support her, giving her words of encouragement and praise.

Harry didn’t mind Natalie at all, though she really distracted Liam when they practiced their baking together. She’d sometimes throw a chocolate chip or two at Harry or Liam, and instead of baking cookies, they’d end up chucking ingredients at each other.

Harry had already talked with Liam about this earlier during their shift. If they were going to actually try to take the competition seriously and actually get something out of his father to help, Natalie would have to abide to a few simple rules. They could put up with her usual humming or listening to John Mayer, but they couldn’t have someone messing with their inner “chii” as Liam liked to joke.

People passed them on the way, thanking them for the lovely bread they’d taken home from the bakery on thursday last week, or the specific pastry Liam had whipped up just for their little girl who turned 5 last tuesday. People just loved food, and baked goods. The sense of joy that a specific taste would bring to someone’s face as they ate a local delicacy or their favourite type of cream puff was a look of pure euphoria. Their eyes would speak and sparkle with mirth.

Cakes were one of the best things to make during their time at the bakery. They loved to paint the cakes with special messages that people had for their loved ones. People always remembered the smallest details about who they loved, knowing everything from their favourite shade of purple, to their favourite times of the year. They’d had a few special requests from some of the elderly  folks in town for quirky things ranging from a cake to celebrate a woman’s new car or a cake which was iced in a tower, like a campfire with flames licking up the sides of the chocolate, making the cake seem like embers.

When they really thought about the meaning behind it, it really made them see just how far in life things could go. How long friendship could last, love could last, and how the embers would always burn. You get to witness your fire in each scene, but something you never see is the embers dying out. People always lived within each other’s hearts, and their love for each other was a constant reminder of, when you die, you never really die because the people you’ve affected, changed, and known in your lifetime.... they never forget you.

That was one of Harry’s favourite things about baking, and life for that matter. The story behind the creation of it. Why. How. Where. When. Some things were simple though, like a loaf of bread. And some things were intricate, like Croquembouche, a high and mountainous cone of profiteroles (cream puffs), connected and sewed together with stringed caramel, like our souls which weave together in a dance, decorated with sugared almonds, chocolates, flowers, or ribbons, the special moments on the mountain and birthplace of life.

Pastries could be like life. Anything could be like life. And Harry knew that life was waiting for him. There was more than this small town bakery out there in the world, there was more than his mother’s passing and his father’s ongoing depression. There was more than Liam and Natalie. Even those two knew that there was more.

Harry wanted to take this chance, and somehow drag his father with him into it so maybe, just maybe, forty-nine year old Mr. Styles could have something bright and wondrous in his life again. Maybe, just maybe, his father could feel that passion and joy he got when he used to bake with Anne.

Finally snapping out of his thoughts as Liam called out to Natalie, he grinned.

He was finally going to do something.

He was finally going to make a change.

**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 year old Harry is the son of a world renowned pastry chefs, Des Styles and Anne Cox. He lost his mother Anne when he was 8 years old, and since then, his father has had no passion to continue baking. One day, Harry asks his father for help as he wants to enter a local baking competition in Wolverhampton. With the help of his best friend Liam Payne, and Liam’s girlfriend Natalie, his father gives in, finally creating once again with his son.
> 
> Harry wasn’t looking for anything more than a good time and some lovely pastries, but he immediately becomes infatuated with one of the critics, Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say thanks to the people who read my first chapter, and the guest that left me kudos!
> 
> this is really nice being able to just even see how many people have taken a look at your fic yknow???  
> please do comment or message me on here or on my tumblr http://loveinleeds.tumblr.com/ I would love to hear from you!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR LIKING IT HERE HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER SINCE I HAVE A TON OF IT FINISHED

**

Natalie’s mahogany hair knit itself into the passing wind as Liam watched her grey-blue eyes searching for him. He spotted her, running up to her and giving her a shy hug as a few passersby looked on in curiosity. Liam sheltered her in his arms, stroking her hair in the cold wind, hugging her into his chest as she squeezed him tightly.

He knew she was still nervous after just running out of her chorale class which she had had to perform for today. He felt her small body shiver into him, probably at the thought of them looking at her. He tried to ease her classmates eyes out of her mind, smoothing her hair and whispering words of encouragement to her.

“It’s okay babe, you’re amazing and you know that,” he murmured into her ear. “Don’t think about them. We’re the only ones that matter okay? Me and Harry, and we think you sound astounding, always.”

He felt her lips perk up at the statement.

“Thanks love,” she said meekly, keeping her smile hidden from him. “Thanks.”

**

Harry patiently waited as Natalie and Liam had their moment of greeting, averting his eyes, keeping in mind that she was quite shy about their relationship when they were in crowded places. It wasn’t a bad thing to be honest, and Harry liked it because it meant that they weren’t constantly snogging each other to no abandon, giving out PDA for all the world to witness. He was pleased with his mate’s choice in women, and he couldn’t be any happier for the two of them.

“Hey!” He finally called out, after seeing them break off and link just their hands together. Grabbing their attention from each other and giving Natalie a teasing wink, just to watch her cheeks become a bit rosier. “Nat’lie, how’s it going?”

She timorously smiled at Harry as her and Liam walked up to him.

“I’m alright,” she said hesitantly in a quiet voice, almost losing her answer in the sea of faces and conversations swirling around them. Natalie had always had a nice voice, and she was really soft-spoken, though when you got her to be really excited (as Liam had told Harry his experience of taking her to see Taylor Swift), she was really upbeat and completely lost in what she was doing, not caring who was around her so much and just focusing on herself in that moment. She was a live in the moment kind of girl. And Harry loved that about her, as did Liam.

“That’s good Nat.” Harry replied. “Liam and I were just talking about this baking competition that we’re planning to enter.”

Natalie perked up in interest.

“Yeah, it’s happening in Wolverhampton in a few week’s time.” Added Liam. “We’d be gone for a little while, but I promise I would call you whenever I cou-”

“Gone?” She said with worry. “What about me? No, no, no, no, no... I don’t know if I could do that. Could I come with you?”

Liam pondered this as Harry sighed.

“I suppose you could,” Harry answered. “But you’d have to remember that it is a competition and we will be busy and completely into our work, so no funny business.”

Natalie cracked a grin at that.

“You could probably only come for 2 days though,” confirmed Liam. “As it would conflict with your classes.”

“Alright, alright boys. I understand. You don’t want me messing with your ‘ _chii_ ’ or your work.” She said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of Harry and I! You know we like our guy time just as much as you like your girl time!”

Natalie’s slender, petite form shaked with laughter.

“Aha, right,” she giggled, putting her fingers up in air quotes. “ _‘Guy time’_ as you like to call it.”

“Why do I even bother with her, eh Harry? Why?”

“I don’t know man, your choice, not mine.”

“Hey! That’s not fair for you to say about me Harry!”

“Calm down babe, he doesn’t mean it.” Liam said as he rolled his eyes.

“Can we actually get going now? As much as I love seeing you two lovebirds fighting, we kinda have some work to do.”

“Right Harry,” Natalie said, skipping ahead of the two boys, joy enhancing her features. “Baking is no joke. It’s _serious manly business_.”

**

The walk to Harry’s red bricked house was mostly a quiet one, they only really exchanged a few words with each other at the beginning as Harry explained to Natalie his plan to get his father’s help.

“So, basically, what’s gonna happen is, you and Liam will walk in there with me, greet my father as usual, and then you two will go off into the kitchen and start making dinner if that’s alright?”

“Okie dokie, sounds good to me Harry, what about you Lili?”

“Yeah, I’m following, but what do you want us to make?”

“Ouh!” Said Natalie before Harry could even open his mouth to speak. “Can we make caesar salad and tortellini?”

“I brought some apple strudel from the bakery,” added Liam. “So we could have that for dessert.”

“Yes, yes, yes, that’s all fine you two! But let me explain what I’m going to do while you guys are preparing dinner.”

They both gave a swift nod at Harry, signing for him to continue.

“While you two are in the kitchen cooking up a storm, I’m going to have a chat with my father in the living room. It’d be great if you could keep the volume to a low level so that I have his full attention.

“Once we’re both comfortable, I’m going to tell him that Ms. Clark is making Liam and I enter this competition to further our skills for the bakery. She isn’t doing it in the large hope that we’ll win, but she’s doing it because she wants us to experience the world of professionals and their critics.

“I’m also going to mention that she fondly suggested that he should help us. As he has a better repertoire in that territory, he can teach us a lot of things she can’t because she has minor experience in comparison. And she’d love for Liam and I to be able to learn at home as a opposed to us always using the bakery and getting up to our crazy antics inside. Then whatever else comes to mind, I’ll say it.”

Harry bobbed his head at Liam and Natalie, watching them ponder the information.

Natalie was the first to speak,

“Good Harry, that sounds great... just remember though, your father has feelings just like the rest of us, so be gentle and considerate of his reactions to your words. Also, I’d recommend you letting him know that you want to take a step forward - because I know you do. I can see it in your eyes every time I watch you and Liam work together, and I think it’d be nice for him to know that his son has a life, that his son has desires and places he wants to go... and maybe this is your first step. I’m so proud of you both and I know I may be goofy at times with you guys, but I really do care about you too Harry. I want my boyfriend’s best friend to be happy, and I know that may sound weird but, I’d like to say that I consider you as one of my closest friends. You deserve to be happy, and your father needs to know that he can’t hold you back anymore. He needs to know that his little boy is all grown up. It’s been _nine_ years! Surely he can understand that you need to have a life too.”

Harry turned to her, giving her a small smile of appreciation.

“Thanks Natalie, you always seem to know what to say and how to say it. It means a lot to me that you feel that way, the friend part I mean, and I will, I will let him know that, and I hope that through me asking this of him, he’ll see that I need to do this not only for myself, but for him.”

He turned to Liam.

“You really are lucky mate, you’ve got such a genuine person to spend time with.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Liam replied as he separated his hand from Natalie’s moving it to the small of her back, then pecking her on the head. “I’ve definitely got myself a keeper.”

Natalie blushed.

“And don’t worry mate, soon enough you’ll find someone too.”

**

Harry knew this was going to be difficult to explain when he walked in the door of his family’s townhouse to find that his father was asleep with Coronation Street still on the telly. He motioned for Liam and Natalie to head into the kitchen while he passed the staircase taking a deep breath.

The sounds of poorly done imitations of British accents rang from the TV as Harry sat himself down on their green velvet couch, looking at his father's closed eyes flutter to life, jolted awake by Harry's breathing and movements. His eyes trailed over the famous pastry chef.

"What... Do you want Harry?" His father muttered in his sleep, shielding his eyes from the light rushing in from the cloudy sky.

Harry patiently waited, hoping his father would fully wake up.

"Dad I need to talk to you about something important to me."

His voice was hushed and low, barely audible across the room, but his father heard him.

"What is it? Is it bad?" His father nervously questioned, finally having a reason to awake from his slumber, his instincts taking over his fatigue.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's bad or good. It depends on how you look at it."

"Shit Harry, do you have a girlfriend that you got knocked up or something? Did Liam get Natalie pregnant?"

"No, no, no! Definitely not! I barely have time for any of that with working at the bakery and such. And Liam and Natalie are too sensible to do anything like that right now, Liam knows that Natalie has to focus all her passion and love into her schooling, and he could never tear apart her dreams like that."

"Good. I didn't think so. You've got a good friend there Harry, and I'm glad he's smart enough to know that isn't what she would want." He said with a genuine smile. "And I'm glad you aren't hiding someone from me! Or if you are, I'd love to meet them!"

Harry smiled.

"No dad, unfortunately there is no romance in my life."

"Aww, that's too bad son... Romance and love are very... Important... To be happy."

His father looked at his hands, fiddling with his thumbs as he let out a pained sigh of longing, curling into himself already, trying to leave the conversation.

"Dad. I know. I know how it feels." Harry said with hesitation.

"You fucking don't know how it feels Harry! And if it's up to me, you never will!” He yelled. “This isn't fair. She was supposed to be _here!_ I was supposed to die first! Why couldn't it have been me? Why did it have to be her?!"

Harry jumped off the couch, running to his father and hugging him tightly.

"I know, I know. She wasn't the love of my life, but she was still my mum, so I do know how it feels, but I can't imagine how hard it's been for you dad."

His father clutched his shoulders.

"I don't know how you haven't given up on me Harry," his father said with a sob. "Everyone else has. I have no friends left. The family stopped calling years ago. No one ever talks to me except for my therapist who has to talk to me, and... Everyone else just, doesn't understand. It's so hard, and I wish that it could've been... I wish I could go back to that day and tell her not to go, that we could've gone into town as a family the next day."

His father took a gasp of air.

"If I hadn't been waiting for that phone call from the fucking mover's she would've been okay. She would've bee-"

Harry cut him off.

"Mover's?"

"Yeah the mover's, or the people who we'd been chatting with in London about moving there. We were thinking of being closer to the convention centre in London so your mum and I could do some critiquing for various competitions."

"What?!"

"I said we were thinking of moving to London!"

"When?!"

"In about 6 to 8 months from that time. We were going to talk it over with you, but we never ended up doing that!"

"You never told me this!"

"Well, yeah, we still weren't too sure about it ourselves Harry! What did you expect?!"

"But why couldn't I have gone with her! Why didn't you let me go! I could've saved her! I could've... she would... She'd be ALIVE!"

"For fuck's sake Harry, you were 8 years old! What did you expect?!"

"But, but, but..."

"No. You couldn't of done anything, you were a child. It's all my fault. I could've done something about it. I could've kept her alive. She could've been here now, we could've been in London, and I would've still had some will to work! Or do something! But now all I do is just sit around and do nothing because I only have one person, and that's you! But you can't do anything for me because you're only 17 fucking years old!"

Leaning back, Harry squeezed his father's shoulders.

"There's nothing either of us could've done. And we can't change anything about it now, because it's in the past. We can't bring her ba-"

He was cut off by a loud sob escaping his father's chapped lips. His father's caramel eyes were coated in glossy, salt-water tears, spilling over his cheekbones, dripping off the bottom of his chin, leaving the skin red in their wake.

"I know we can't Harry." His father said through a broken sob. "I... Know... We can't. But that isn't going to stop me from wishing that we could."

"I know that, and believe me when I say I feel the same way. If we could do anything to bring her back, I'd do it. But you know we can't," Harry said, embracing his father again.

They sat for a while like that, wallowing in each other's sorrowful tears, and clutching their only family, each other.

Surrounded by an eerie air the room became silent, and only the low mutterings of the TV were audible amongst their continued tears.

Liam's little giggle ran through the kitchen, catching the walls of the house with a happiness as Natalie ticked his sides, instead of stirring the tomato and meat sauce.

Harry's large slender fingers loosened their grip on his father’s plaid shirt.

"But dad, there is one thing we can do to keep her name and legacy alive."

His father paused from crying to wipe his tear stained cheeks, rubbing his eyes in hopes to rid his tear ducts of anything to fuel more wet salty tears to come.

"And what's that Harry?" He questioned with a sigh.

"Well, for one, you and I can stop moping about this town, or at least take the first step and do something to make us both learn something from or about each other.

"The second would be for you to actually go out of the house more and walk in the park or talk with an old friend or a stranger you haven't met yet.

"And the third is, at work, Ms. Clark has been encouraging Liam and I to join forces and enter a baking competition which is in a couple weeks in Wolverhampton. She really wants us to participate and learn about that sector of baking and how it works. She wants us to enhance our skills, and she figured that you'd be the best man for the job, as of course you're my father and you have so much more experience than anyone in this town. I don't know if you can do it, it being such a long nine years, but I think it's worth it to try. If you feel like you can't do it, remember that, we believe in you and mum would be happy if you did that."

His father sat for a while, silence taking over the room once again.

"You should really take some time to think about it though, I think it would do us both some good to spend some quality time together, even if Liam is with us."

He was silent again, waiting for a response from his father.

His father rubbed his eyes, giving a loud sigh.

"Those are some really great ideas Harry, and I fully support your decision to enter the competition with Liam, but it's going to be hard. Not just the work, not just your friendship with Liam... But it'll be hard for me too because, I don't know how stable I would be. I don't know if I'd be able to help you, but you're right on one thing: your mum would want me to try. And I can try, you just have to make me one promise."

Harry waited for him to continue, but stopped when he father looked at him expectantly.

"What must I promise you?" He said carefully.

He paused for his answer, his fingers tracing the veins in his arm as he waited for his father to begin speaking.

"There is only one thing you need to do for me Harry. And that thing is to not leave your old man behind.

"Please don't leave me completely alone. Please don't leave me without anyone to actually care - and believe me, I know it's hard to care about me. Just... Let me be your old man until I'm actually an old man, or else I don't know what I would do Harry. You mean so much to me, and I know I haven't been successful in showing you that over the past nine years, but you do. You're the last person who cares about me that's left. You're the last piece of your mother that I have left, and I speak for both of us when I say, we are so incredibly proud of you son. And I know she's somewhere, looking down on both of us, probably wishing that I hadn't spent these last nine years the way I did, and most definitely proud of who you've grown up to be. I really can't tell you how proud I am, and I want to say that, you are a gift. And you are the gift that she left me. And I'm glad that she created such a handsome, kind, thoughtful, smart, prismatic young man.

"I know it may seem like I haven't been paying attention all these years, but I have. I've been sitting around, watching you grow up, raising yourself. And you've done such an amazing job. I can't wait until you have kids, because you're going to know everything they want, when they want it, and why they want it.

"The lucky guy or gal out there who snags you, is going to have a lifetime of happiness."

The room was silent again as Harry took in each careful word his father had said, committing them to memory forever.

And then, he cried.

His father watched him patiently, waiting for his son’s tears to stop, finally being the one who watched the tears fall instead of the one who released them. And he felt good. He felt amazing seeing someone else crying, even if it was his own son, and even if it was because of something that had made him happy.

It just felt good. He knew that his son could do anything, become anything, marry anyone, please anyone. His son was perfect and there wasn't a flaw in him. And he would never be able to tell him how much he was actually proud. No words could explain the pride radiating from him as his son cried.

He pulled Harry into his arms, giving him a tight squeeze and kissing him atop his head.

"I love you Harry, I always have and I always will. I can't tell you how proud I am of you, I literally can't. Every good word out there, that's you. You're resplendent, and you give joy to the people who walk along your path.

"If this is what you want to do, if you want my help... Then I'll give you that. I have to ask one last thing though Harry."

He patted his son on the back, giving him a reassuring smile through his glistening eyes.

"Remember to honour the family's name."

Through the words of his father and the rushing of his happy tears swirling around him, his grip tightened onto the lonely man.

"I love you dad. Always. And I promise. To the day that I die, I promise."

"Good."

He clutched his son, waiting for the tears to die down, holding onto the last piece of life he had within his broken red bricked house.

**

After his successful conversation with his father, Harry ran into the kitchen, jumping with a spirit he never knew existed within himself. His father was still in the living room, patiently waiting for Harry to deliver the exciting news to Liam and Natalie.

The sound of sizzling sauce and boiling bubbly water came directly to his senses as he creeped up behind the two lovebirds. They were smiling at each other, chatting about the competition and what Liam's plan was to win it.

"I think maybe if we start out with something sweet and simple like cheesecake we might get a chance." Liam informed Natalie. "Most people will probably be doing something intricate and time consuming, and instead of it being one of a kind, people will use the most complex desserts to show that they can 'do more' than making something simple and classic, I mean if you think about it, people seem to like things simple, and especially after all of those desserts that are alike, it'll be refreshing to see something different."

Harry silently nodded his head at Liam's wise words.

"I think you're right babe," said Natalie. "Doing something like a cheesecake - and who doesn't like cheesecake? - will open a new window of opportunity to show how you grow as competitors in the competition."

"Yeah," added in Harry, surprising them both. "It'll definitely work. I'll ask my father about it."

Natalie and Liam stood in front of him, noticing that his eyes were still a bit red from crying so hard. They'd heard broken sobs and mutterings coming from the other room, but respected that Harry needed full privacy with his father or else he'd be distracted.

"You alright mate?" Asked Liam, moving towards Harry to give him a warm embrace and a good pat on the back.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just..." Harry trailed off.

"You just...?"

"I just never realized that, after all this time, he was watching me. He saw me work so hard in school, and work to get a job, and... He saw me, grow up. He saw the pain and loneliness in my eyes. He just, knew. He knew how I felt. And he felt bad himself about how he hasn't really been here here yaknow?"

Harry squeezed his best mate into an even tighter embrace.

"Harry, after all this time, you've been the only friend who actually tried for me, you actually worked for this friendship, unlike the other so called 'friends' I have in my life. You accepted me even though sometimes I wasn't the greatest person. You listened to me when I babbled to you all the time about trivial, frivolous things, like the lightbulb in the boy's washroom at school which never worked. You helped me get a job at the bakery which made me find out what I want to do with my life. And last, but not least at all, you, Harry Edward Styles, my best friend, listener, and colleague, gave me the greatest gift in my life, my girlfriend Natalie. Without you, I wouldn't have my other half, I wouldn't have my job, I wouldn't have my go to guy... I would have nothing. I'd be lost, drifting in the lonely life I had before, waiting for death like an insomniac waits for sleep to come over them like a blanket in the night.

“Without you, I wouldn't be here."

The kitchen was silent as Liam and Harry cried, holding onto each other tightly. Natalie moved towards the two, reaching for Liam's hand to give him comfort.

"You never knew that Harry, and I wasn't sure when I was going to tell you, but now is as good a time as any.

“So thanks mate. Thanks for keeping me alive when I was lost. You seem to have that power on people, making them actually stay alive in this world."

Harry nodded into his friend's shoulder as he rubbed the boy's back.

"I'm proud of you Liam, and I know you don't get to hear that very often from your family, with your dad's drinking and your mum's absence most of the time, so I want to make sure you know I care. And I've been watching you grow up just as much as my dad has been, honestly without you I wouldn't be here either, I don't think I could've taken my father's depression alone, so I'm glad I had you there."

They gripped each other tighter, holding onto their tie as best friends, etching this moment in their own personal timelines of life. They owed so much to each other and they were so proud to have each other there when they needed the other. It was fair to say that they had a bond of unconditional love.

Natalie was the one to break it up.

"Alright guys! I get that you love each other and care a lot but I'm already missing my boyfriend and I'm dying to know if your father said yes Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes, reluctantly letting go of Liam and reaching for the girl.

"Fine Natalie! Come join in our hug!" He said sticking out his tongue.

She readily joined in, positioning herself mostly in Liam’s arms and making Harry feel like a third wheel.

"Jeez you guys! What's the big idea? Don't want some Harry lovin'?"

They giggled at his words.

"He sure is a keeper." Natalie said between her giggles. "Such a goof all the time. I love it Liam."

Liam laughed.

"He's a special one I say."

"Hey! What's the big idea!? First you kick me out of my hug and now you make fun of me? That's not cool bro. Not cool."

Natalie laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, you know you love me even if you don't really." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that you know Nat, but don't go rubbing it in my face."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" She questioned, turning to Harry and giving him a big hug and kissing him on his head in a very exuberant manner.

"Get off me!" Harry exclaimed as Natalie squeezed him tighter.

Bells of laughter rang from Natalie's mouth.

"Jesus Liam! Control your girlfriend!"

"No can do Haz, she's her own person and I'm not going to take that right away from her."

"Ugh Liam! Why do you have to be for equality," he said, pushing away from Natalie's suffocating hug. "I mean I am too but Natalie is making it hard for me to want to be!"

Natalie finally let go, seeing that it was taking a turn for the worse.

"And can you guys like, watch the sauce man?! Look at it! It's splattering everywhere! Shit Nat! Shit Liam!” He said as he rushed over to the stove, turning off the gas burner before the sauce boiled over. “You guys had one job!"

"Whoops," Liam said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah Liam! Whoops!"

"I'm sorry Harry, we're not all perfect like you."

"It's just pasta sauce okay Harry. Life moves on." Natalie sighed, typical boys, always fighting over the stupidest things, like pasta sauce.

**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w o w um thank u im so happy that people are leaving me kudos and i finally know how many people are reading my fic yknow??? it's like posting it out there and you never know what's gonna happen or what people will react like or if they even exist or if it's just me refreshing the page to see who's read it
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND THIS IS FOR YOU
> 
> ★ ~ (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)

**

Soon enough, Harry's father emerged from the living room, hearing the loud commotion from the kitchen.

"Hey kids," he teased the three teenagers in his kitchen. "How's dinner coming along?"

"Not too bad, they almost burnt the pasta sauce though," Harry said, pointing at Liam and Natalie.

"Oh, okay, I see how it is. Blame everything on the guests who are making you dinner," Liam said. "Yep, wise choice Hazza."

"Oh give it a break," he said, punching his best mate's shoulder.

"Real mature you guys," Natalie put in, rolling her eyes. "Real mature."

"Alright young ones," Mr. Styles interrupted. "Let this man get to work on a salad."

They all moved out of his way, watching him in awe, wonderstruck by how fast he was trying to actually put in an effort. This wasn't a normal thing for Harry's father to do, so they appreciated each moment they saw.

His father's slender fingers gripped the handle of the fridge, after he made his way to the other side of the kitchen island. Muttering to himself, the man looked in, searching for some lettuce, lemon, salad dressing, and bacon bits to top it all off, placing each on the counter beside the fridge.

"Can you guys get a bowl for the salad?" Asked Harry's father.

"Yeah no problem Mr. Styles." Replied Natalie, reaching underneath the kitchen island for the 4 person salad bowl.

Liam shamelessly stared at his girlfriend's body, biting his lips as she bent down in front of him. He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her waist as she brought the bowl back up, and whispered something into her ear that only they both knew. She put the bowl down and leaned into Liam's chest as he played with her hair, his fingers twirling it into lengthy waves which cascaded their way down her shoulders, ending just before her chest. He ran his hands down her sides, reaching around to caress her back, rubbing it as she tiptoed to peck him gently on the lips.

Harry felt a pang of jealousy singe through him.

He wanted that. He wanted someone he could whisper sweet words of love to, and he was sick of being alone.

Harry believed in love. He believed that whoever it was he would love, and whenever it would happen was determined by some form of nature. He knew that he would never care really who it was, or what they looked like on the outside, though of course he was attracted to people like everyone else. But he knew that when he fell in love it would be with someone who just felt right. He didn't care about gender because to him, love was love, and that was his sole reason to live. So he could give his love to someone who really listened to him, cared for him, had fun with him... The kind of stuff that really made a relationship. Money or status never changed his wants or who he would love. When he fell in love, he would know that definitely by the feeling of it being not just on the surface, or sex. Love was all about loving someone regardless of that. Love was strictly about the person, and that's why Harry knew Liam was in love with Natalie.

They focused on what ran deeper. The reason they were alive as people. The reason they connected to each other and loved each other with their whole hearts, regardless of anything else. They were just a baker and a hopeful singer, but that didn't mean they didn't have lives. That didn't mean they were any less of a person than a doctor or a hardcore christian or atheist.

It meant that what mattered to them was what was inside. When they were together, they didn't have to put up that wall. They didn't have to change themselves for each other. All they had to do was love each other for who they were, vulnerably.

That's what life was about. The heartache, the pain, the suffering, the wants, the needs, the hates, the loves. That's what it all came down to.

Connection.

Who you were in the past, who you are now, and who you'd be in the future... The only thing that mattered was love and connection and courage, having the ability to tell the story of yourself with your whole heart. Whether you were a world renowned pastry chef, or a muscle car collector.

You had to not give a fuck or else you'd lose that passion, want, and need.

That was the reason we were all here, to give to each other as souls, because when we finally closed our eyes, we saw that a person was more than a body.

And that was something he'd yet to discover with someone, but he hoped he would soon.

**

The next few weeks began with a startling amount of hard work.

It seemed as if the entire population of Market Harborough had found out that Harry's father was perking up, actually doing things for himself.

People showed up at their doorstep, lining up to have a taste of something that the professional pastry chef had whipped up.

Sweets and pastries just made people happy. Just food in general did. And Liam, Harry, and Mr. Styles loved seeing people's joyful faces when they ate something they adored.

Ms. Clark was so happy when Harry and Liam came to the bakery the next day, on time, and with the best news ever, letting her know that, it had worked. Talking with his father had actually resulted in the best thing Harry could ever ask for, which was quality time with his dad.

It’d been a long long time since he’d been able to actually spend time with his father and actually have fun instead of just moping about and watching some stupid, sappy, made-for-tv romance movie. He was actually doing something with his dad and learning from him, so Harry was completely on top of the world. And his friends couldn’t be anymore happy for him.

**

The walk to Liam's house that morning was simple and practiced. But unusually, early.

Everything that had happened the night before was still being processed by Harry's brain. He was trying to make sense of how this had all happened so simply, and just so fast. He couldn't believe that, not just twenty four hours ago, his father had been in the same state for over nine years. It was weird how things could change through a simple discussion or connection.

The wet pavement made his shoes dance, sliding Harry across the pavement.

Rain, rain, rain. It was always raining at this time of year.

It was so pretty though, the trees full of colour, alive with the many shades of autumn. Reds, browns, yellows, and oranges danced around with his tall, slender form, the wind and the drizzling rain held them down, painting them into the pavement and cobblestones.

Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

He stopped at Liam’s house, sheltering his phone as he pulled it out to send Liam a text to get his ass outside.

He was undeniably excited.

Excited for everything that would soon happen.

Telling Ms. Clark. Thanking Ms. Clark. Asking Ms. Clark for some help. Inviting Ms. Clark over to have dinner and work alongside Harry and Liam with Harry’s father, as they needed to work in pairs after all.

A soft buzz came from his phone.

He pulled it out of his pocket, knowing already that it would be none other than Liam texting him that he was up and Harry should be there by now.

And for once, he was there. He was on time. And they were finally going to be at work at the right time in the morning.

He couldn’t wait to see the look on Ms. Clark’s face when she came to the bakery and saw that he and Liam were there already.

**

Liam and Harry got to the bakery for the first time in months on time, shocking not only themselves, but a startled Ms. Clark as she arrived later than them.

“What kind of conspiracy is this?” She said, ogling the sight in front of her. “How are you two here before me?”

“Uh, we got up earlier,” Liam dumbly stated. “And Harry was actually on time for once to get me.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Harry said, vigorously nodding his head in sarcasm. “It’s me who’s always late. Nope, never Mr. Payne here,” he tapped Liam’s shoulder. “Liam’s always on time, and always doing everything right Ms. Clark. It’s all my fault.”

“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “Always Harry’s fault. Never mine.”

Harry looked at Liam flabbergasted.

“Thanks mate,” he nodded his head quickly as his eyes narrowed. “Glad to hear what you truly think of me.”

“Aw, is babycakes mad that I blamed him for everything.”

“Shut up Puppy.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Alri-”

“Would you two shut up! Jesus Christ! I feel like I’m surrounded by a bunch of mother hens fighting over who gets to keep the egg warm! Wow! And they say woman bicker too much.”

Liam and Harry shut their mouths quickly.

“Thank you,” she said curtly. “Now, are you going to answer my questions? Why are you two on time for the first time in eight months? Eh? Why now? Why today?”

Harry giggled at how insane she sounded. It was actually really hilarious how dumbfounded she was that they were actually on time for once.

“Well, erm,” Harry muttered. “I have some news for you.”

Liam elbowed him in the side.

“I mean, we have some news for you.”

“Alright, quit putting it off, tell me! You’re killing me here Styles!”

“Alright, alright, calm Ms. Clark, calm.”

“I am bloody calm!” she exclaimed while raising her hands in the air.

“Okay, seriously mate, just tell her before she faints or something I mean like, we don’t really want to have to not work today because honestly we need as much practice as we can get.”

Harry turned to his friend.

“I’m working on it, Payne. Now shhh,” he said putting his finger up to Liam’s lips. “Quiet.”

He pivoted back to Ms. Clark.

“Tell me Harold.”

“I am! Now you gotta shut up too!”

Ms. Clark meekly nodded, finally realising that she was making a scene as some passer-bys gave her looks of concern.

“So, erm, basically,” Harry stumbled, going back to his train of thought. “Liam and I took your advic-”

Ms. Clark gasped.

“You two actually took my advice?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my god, what on earth happened overnight?”

Harry gave her an earnest look.

“If you could actually stay silent for a minute, I might be able to tell you.”

“Okay, okay.”

Harry sighed.

“Anyways, basically, Liam and I decided that we would as my father to help us prepare for the competition and we are going to participate in it.”

“So, what do you mean by that?” She said giddily.

“I mean that, I talked with my dad last night, and he finally brok-”

“Shit Harry did you make him kill himself!?”

Harry glared at her.

“Okay Ms. Clark, take a second here and let Harry actually have a chance to finish his sentence yaknow?”

“Okay. Sorry. I was just worried,” she said frantically. “Didn’t want to find out that, because your father’s a good man there Harry.”

Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

“Well anyways, as I was saying. He finally broke out of his nine year shell and let it all out at me. He told me what happened, why he was home that day instead of being with her and just, he told me everything. And he listened to me, and he thanked me because, I was the one person who didn’t give up on him, and I really didn’t understand why he thanked me for that, it was kind of like, I didn’t have a choice yaknow? Like, he’s family, and I’m just there. And he’s just there. We’re both just there and, we have to stick together because we’re the only two left.”

“Ah,” Ms. Clark nodded. “That all makes sense now.”

“Yeah.”

“Can I tell you something Harry?” She asked, gesturing for Harry to move closer to her.

“Alright.”

she pulled him into an unexpected hug.

“I’m so proud of you Harry. I would always watch after you as you were on your way to school. I watched you grow up, and move ahead, despite everything that life threw at you. Despite the bullying and the crap and the new things you went through or had to learn yourself,” she mumbled into his ear. “I’m really proud of you. And it makes me feel like, I watched you grow. I watched you become the young man you are today without the help of anyone else except for your friends. And that, is so beautiful. I love that you continued on and worked through it because I think that if you didn’t, we’d be having a different conversation right now.”

He felt a warm drop of water on his bare neck.

“Whenever you need someone Harry, never hesitate to call me or ask me or anything. I’m there. Always. Because you’re like family to me.”

Harry could feel Liam’s eyes on his back, probably surprised by how much care the young bakery owner was giving him.

“I’m glad that you took me in as an employee because I’m sure if I went anywhere else they wouldn’t be as kind, thoughtful, sweet, beautiful, or spontaneous as you Ms. Clark,” Harry said. “You’re a pearl amongst all the ugly in the ocean.”

He felt Ms. Clark’s frame bore into him as she cried.

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around Styles,” she said leaning back, teary-eyed. “Always a charmer. Whoever snags you will be a lucky one.”

She sighed.

“If only I were fifteen years younger.”

Harry laughed a bit at that.

“You don’t need to be love, you’re beautiful the way you are. Love has no number.”

She gave him a watery smile.

“If only all men were like you Harry, if only all men were...”

“Life would be boring,” Liam threw in with a wink.

“Oh shut up Liam.”

Ms. Clark laughed through her tears.

“I knew there was a reason I hired you two besties. You’re such a laugh.”

Liam smiled at her.

“Thanks,” said Liam. “You’re pretty great yourself Ms. Clark.”

Ms. Clark wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater.

“Bring it in you two,” she said opening her arms widely for them both to squeeze in for a group hug. “I wanna feel the love.”

A person walking by noticed their stance, and let out a small sigh of longing and admiration.

Harry thought about that for a second.

It was weird how great it felt to be hugging his best mate and his employer, even if it sounded odd and unlikely. But, it was nice having the feeling of Liam’s arm wrapped around him and Ms. Clark, and it was nice to hold onto Ms. Clark. He was always worried about her and wished that she had a bit of proper love in her life. He didn’t want anyone else to know but her that, he was actually really attached to her. She was almost like a mother to him, even if it was a little different. She could never replace his real mother Anne of course, but she was kind of like a friend who, at often times, felt like a motherly figure. She cared for him, asked him how his day was, helped him with his problems, and of course, encouraged him to do something new, even if it was in a teasing sense.

She really did care, and it shocked Harry at how he hadn’t really stopped to think about it before or notice how much she was doing for him, and Liam for that matter. She was very motherly to both of them, he now realised, and he wouldn’t want anyone else to be that figure in his life.

Liam was the first to retreat from the hug, letting Harry catch some of his breath and bringing him out of his thoughts.

“That was nice boys, we need to do that more often.”

Harry breathed in deeply, forgetting that he was still gripped onto Ms. Clark, causing him to get a big whiff of her hair, which smelled like coconut and silk, which contrasted with the idea Harry had in his head of it actually smelling like pumpkin spice. After all, she was ginger.

She shrugged underneath his arms, taking Harry out of his thoughts.

“Alright Harry, you need to let go now, this is getting a bit awkward.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry said shaking his head and fixing his fringe. “Sorry about that mum.”

Ms. Clark stopped dead in her tracks.

“ _Mum?_ ” She remarked.

“Sorry, sorry,” He repeated again. “It just kind of slipped out.”

She nodded timidly with a small smile hinting at her lips.

“It’s alright Harry, I feel honoured that you would call me mum, because your mum was an amazing woman.”

“I know.”

She reached for his cheeks to pinch his dimples.

“You take a lot after her Harry, and I’m glad she had a son like you.”

Harry smiled at Ms. Clark warmly.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Liam awkwardly swayed back and forth behind them as they had their private moment.

“Alright,” Ms. Clark finally said, bringing all three of them out of their heads and back into the world. “We’d best open up,” she continued, looking at her watch. “Well there’s the irony there. The one time you two come on time, we all waste a bunch of business time on being sappy with each other.”

Harry laughed.

“At least you actually saw us get here on time.”

“Yeah,” Ms. Clark agreed. “Rare occasion that. You two’d better make it happen more often, especially with your plan of entering this competition, am I right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam confirmed. “We’d best get to work.”

**

The rest of the day was spent as they slaved over the stoves of the bakery, creating pastries and learning a few small techniques Ms. Clark hadn’t taught them before that were more simplistic, yet very important during competition. It was a long day, and they learned a lot, but by the time it was time for them to part ways for the day, all three of them were thoroughly exhausted and well spent.

The walk to pick up Natalie was silent, as both Liam and Harry were too tired to form some kind of banter. They just pulled out their iPods and listened to some music separately, leaving each other to have some time with their own thoughts.

Harry’s mind travelled back to earlier, before they were made to start work.

The hug was still lingering in his mind, and making him think about something, but he couldn’t entirely put his finger on it.

He was satisfied, but for some reason, he felt like he was missing something. He understood that he’d said mum to Ms. Clark out loud without meaning to but, he wasn’t entirely sure where his mind was going with it.

Was his head telling him that he wanted her to be a permanent motherly figure? Was something suggesting to him that maybe, she knew a lot more than she’d let on? Was she hiding something from Harry? Did his father strike up a deal with her about something? He wasn’t entirely sure what to think, so he shook his head to rattle his brain and just focus onto the music he was listening to.

He pulled out his iPod carefully to see the screen.

 

**Ellie Goulding** \- [ Dead in the Water](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDhfb8mSuH8)

He listened intently.

_If I was not myself,_

_And you were someone else,_

_I'd say so much to you,_

_And I would tell the truth_

_'Cause I can hardly breathe_

 

_When your hands let go of me_

_The ice is thinning out_

_And my feet brace themselves_

 

For some reason the lyrics left him with a feeling that was strong. A feeling of completeness. He finally understood something he didn’t before.

Maybe it wasn’t just something about Ms. Clark which was giving him feelings of her being a motherly figure. Maybe something was telling him that, she was more than just the store keeper. But, she couldn’t be his mum. No. And Harry knew she wasn’t. Maybe he was just thinking about how much Ms. Clark and his father would fit together, which was really weird when he actually took a step back and realised what he was thinking.

I can’t think of them together, she has a boyfriend.

Harry didn’t even know why he got the idea, but as soon as it was in his head he wanted it to be carried out.

He wanted Ms. Clark to be with his father, because it seemed like she was the kind of person that Harry’s dad needed right now. His dad needed someone who was there for him more than Harry could be. His dad needed someone to show him affection and care and love and to kiss him. Harry definitely couldn’t do that, but Ms. Clark could.

 

_You've seen this all before_

_Life left on the shore_

_We're smiling all the same_

_You sail away again_

 

_I'm there in the water_

_Still looking for ya_

_I'm there in the water_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

 

Maybe Harry was just looking for someone for his father. Maybe he wanted his father to have someone there for him. Or maybe Harry was letting his mind drift to that conclusion because he was just so damn sick and tired of being alone, and seeing his father alone for that matter.

Or maybe Harry just wanted to be mothered for once. Maybe that’s what he felt when he had got that hug from Ms. Clark. Maybe he felt at home because, since she was like a motherly figure to him, she did really impact how he felt and how he dealt with his life. Maybe she was more of a parent then his dad had been over the past few years, which would indeed make sense but, he couldn’t help feeling a little guilty thinking that way. His dad was his only family that he got to see regularly and the rest of the family had seemed to just kind of, disappear over the last few years. Maybe they just gave up on Harry and his father. He would never know, because anytime he tried to call anyone, he couldn’t find them. He’d tried numerous other ways of finding them, but it served as a problem when he would go on facebook and find that a bunch of people were claiming to be his father or mother, just because they were world famous chefs.

It was a bit aggravating not being able to find anyone anymore, but maybe if they weren’t trying for him, he should have stopped trying for them. Maybe he needed to stop and look at the people who were around him and stop to see that they were like family he’d never saw that he had.

And that’s exactly what he was doing now. He saw that Ms. Clark was just like a mother, Liam was just like a brother, and Natalie was even like a sister. He knew that he’d had more of a place in Liam’s life than Liam’s actual family had. Liam’s parents weren’t the best people in the world, but he understood that, just like he tried to connect with his family, Liam wanted to keep the family he had too.

He felt bad for Liam, but he could never pity his best friend, after all Liam was strong and had his own will, so he was able to take care of himself. In all honesty it was like Harry and Liam had raised each other because their parents weren’t even there for them. They were like each other’s support system when their parents weren’t.

He looked down to his canvas shoe clad feet, seeing that there was a array of coloured leaves surrounding him, as if they were little pieces of his life that were floating together and falling down. They were like the wall Harry had built up so high after being through so much. Finally, as Autumn came, his wall fell down. Finally, something was going to change, he could feel it in his bones.

 

_I'm dead in the water_

_Still looking for ya_

_I'm dead in the water_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

 

He was finally leaving that part of him, but not even really leaving it, he was just finding something new. He was finding someone new inside himself, and he finally had the courage to do something.

**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w o w i'm still in shock about people reading my stuff???? like thank you so much and thank you to the people leaving me kudos it's juST NICE KNOWING PEOPLE ARE SEEING MY FIC BECAUSE YEAH????
> 
> also i might need some motivation soon for this because i think i'm coming to a hole i never filled in when i wrote it... i'll let you know when that comes up!!!

**

The next few weeks had a routine new to Harry. When he would usually sleep in, moping about instead of actually trying to get to work on time, he would be up earlier in the mornings and be going to bed later in the day. His father and Ms. Clark crammed in as much of their knowledge as they possibly could, then left him and Liam to their own devices and learn how to work as a team.

They made various types of desserts, pastries, cakes, and sweets. Ranging over from icings to chocolates to decorative items. Everything was covered, and Liam and Harry felt like they were being thrown at a wall of new information and new techniques. Ms. Clark was new to it too, so at least they weren’t learning alone, though of course she had the basics unlike them, so it wasn’t as much for her as it was for them.

Anytime Harry got a chance to have a bit of a breather or go out, people would always walk up to him and ask if they could taste something that he’d made, or ask to just sniff him because he always smelt like some kind of pastry or dessert. He didn’t even have to wear any kind of cologne, his scent was just that, the smell of his work, and he didn’t know anyone who didn’t like the smell of baked goods. People would often joke with him and call him a type of cake or start going up to him and sniffing him, just to prove that he smelt so tasty. Some people actually asked if they could eat him, as he smelt so good, and of course, he politely declined and instead offered for them to come by and try a pastry or cake he and Liam had whipped up that day.

Liam was actually getting worried about Natalie, because all this baking and no one to try it, she ended up being their guinea pig. It wasn’t a bad thing, but he was worried. Some people laughed at jokes such as death by chocolate but Liam was actually beginning to fear for Natalie, so he begged Harry to find some people to taste test for them.

That idea of course, was received with notion for Harry to ask Natalie to make a bunch of signs which said “dessert taste testers needed” so Harry could put them up around town with his address on them and the request for people to come and actually help him and Liam by tasting something which they had made. At first, nothing happened from it, but one day, out of the blue, a couple of teenage girls who looked to be about fourteen years old came crying to his front door at half past four on a Thursday afternoon.

**

Knock, knock, Harry heard from the kitchen as he and Liam worked at a batch of Nanaimo bars.

Harry moved to the sink to wash his hands, but was stopped by Natalie who walked in to tell them that she would get the door.

He watched Natalie move towards the door, then turned back to his work.

Weird, he thought. No one ever comes here except for dad, Liam, Ms. Clark, and Natalie. I suppose it could be Ms. Clark though.

He was wrong.

When Natalie came back with two girls in tow, she gave him a little wave as they sniffed around the kitchen. He wasn’t entirely sure if they were sniffing because they were crying or if they wanted to know what he and Liam were whipping up.

“Who are they?” He questioned Natalie.

“Uh,” she said. “You remember how I made that flier for you so you could get more people to come and try what you and Liam have made?”

He nodded.

“Well, they’ve come to try something.”

“Oh,” said Harry a-matter-of-factly. “Alright then.” He turned to the girls. “What’re your names?”

“I’m T-Taylor,” said the smaller one who had dirty blonde hair, and pale white skin. Her eyes were a deep cerulean blue, even more so than Harry assumed they would be, as she was crying. Taylor clutched onto her friend’s shoulder, hiding her tearstained face in the other girl’s arm.

“I’m Alice,” said the darker skinned girl as she played with a strand of her black hair which fell to her waist.

Harry gave the two a small smile.

“I’m Harry Styles.”

“We know,” said Alice quickly. “You’re pretty famous around town you know. People always go on about how good your sweets are, especially when they aren’t having the best day or are the happiest in the world.”

“Ah, I didn’t know I was uh, famous for that around town.”

“Well you are.”

“I don’t think I can take all the credit, after all, it isn’t my bakery.”

“Suppose so,” said Alice. “But it was once upon a time.”

“Yeah,” Harry said with a frown. “I guess it was.”

An awkward silence took over the room.

“So,” said Natalie, swinging her arms back and forth. “You two wanna come with me into the living room? Or did you have something specific you wanted these two to whip up?”

“Oh! We can request something?” Asked Alice.

Liam was about to cut her off when Harry gave him a look, followed by Natalie’s own small glare at him.

“Yes, of course they can! They need all the practice they can get, and you two look like you really deserve to have some girl time. So maybe, you two can come with me while they’re baking and we can watch a movie in the living room and I can do your nails!”

Alice squealed with excitement.

“Yay!” She exclaimed, turning to Taylor. “Doesn’t that sound nice bestie?”

Before Taylor could reply, Natalie jumped in.

“And we can blast whatever music you want to!”

Taylor lit up a bit at that as she wiped her eyes to rid them of her last few tears.

“That sounds great!” She said. “Do you have any Taylor Swift?”

Natalie beamed.

“You’d better bet I do!”

“YAY!”

“She’s my favourite ever!”

“Ahhh! Same here!”

Taylor smiled at Natalie.

“Have you ever seen her live?” Natalie questioned, leading the two into the living room.

“Yeah! I saw her the last time she was here,” Taylor nodded, turning to Alice. “And Alice came with me!”

Harry watched the three of them drift off into the living room, blabbering on about Taylor Swift.

Liam let out a heavy sigh.

“Well it looks like Natalie’s made two new best friends mate,” said Harry jokingly.

Liam’s lips curved upward.

“I suppose so,” he said with a wink. “She’s a charmer. Good at making people love her right off the bat.”

Harry nodded.

“Well I suppose we’d best get back to work then bestie,” Harry mocked the two girls.

“I suppose so babycakes.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed.

“Liam.”

“I know, I know.”

“Good,” said Harry. “No calling me babycakes.”

“Fine then Mr. Grumpy Old Man.”

Harry was interrupted by the sound of what seemed to be an appropriate song for the two girls who had just came in, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together.

Liam giggled a bit, shaking his head, lost in his own world.

“Okay mate, let’s cook up a storm before those three kill us with their damned Taylor Swift.”

“I’ll agree with you on that.”

**

Soon enough, the three girls came back into the kitchen to find a large batch of brownies and nanaimo bars at their convenience. Taylor and Alice looked stoked to see the two desserts there, and immediately dug in.

Their first bites were laced with compliments consisting of: “Ouh that’s so good.” And “I feel like I’m about to develop some kind of sugar overdose, because this is unbelievable, seriously.”

Natalie sat on top of Liam’s lap and watched the pair dig in, a tiny smile hinting at her lips, finally erupting as she felt Liam’s arms wrap around her waist.

Harry looked on at the two lovebirds, losing himself deep in his own desires for that kind of relationship and possibility.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from coming back to that same conclusion: he wanted someone.

Harry needed someone to be there for him, and hold onto him like Liam did with Natalie. Harry wanted to be that person as well, who held on, even if he was a bit nervous of being attached to people.

He just wanted it all, and it seemed like it was the only thing he couldn’t grasp.

**

The gig they got to cater for the old folk’s home was kind of unexpected and last minute. It turned out that some daughter of one of the elderly who lived in Coventry’s Calm House had recommended them to her grandfather as a good cater, after they had called around, searching for one, but not being able to find any available on such short notice. And, Wolverhampton was much too far for some simple sweets for the annual autumn tea social.

They got the call at around nine am the morning before.

Harry and Liam had just ran in the door not ten minutes earlier, when the phone rang out as Ms. Clark stampeded inside, clutching a bag of candies and not looking all too happy.

“Can you get that boys?” She said in displeasure.

“Sure,” Harry replied, rushing over towards the phone. “No problem Ms. Clark.”

He cautiously picked up the receiver.

“Hello, this is Emerson & Wests’ bakery, Harry speaking, how may I help you?”

"Hi I'm calling on behalf of Coventry's Calm house. I wanted to enquire of having you cater an event. I know it's kind of shor-"

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't do catering."

"Are you sure you couldn't?"

"We could, but..."

"We'd pay you more, as it's short notice and we need about 500 pastries and desserts by tomorrow afternoon."

Harry paused, beckoning Ms. Clark over.

"I don't know ma'am, but I'll see what I can do."

The woman sighed in relief.

"You see, it's just that we're having this autumn tea social tomorrow afternoon, and our cater cancelled on us last minute."

She paused.

"We really want to be able to have something for the elderly people here. They don't have much to look forward too, and it would break their hearts. Their families come around this time just to have tea. Family hardly ever comes to visit and we would need something to give them more incentive to come back, and to provide a good memory."

Harry nodded into the phone.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Harry put in conversationally. "Like when my father doesn't talk I bring him home his favourite pastry and it makes his day."

"Yes!" The woman exclaimed. "Exactly that."

Harry smiled, thinking of how something simple could bring so much joy to others.

"Ma'am, I'm really sorry if this can't work out, but I tell you if it doesn't, my friend and I have entered the baking and pastry competition that's happening in Wolverhampton next week, and we'd love to cater for you, even if we're just two lads."

"Are you any good?"

"I would think we are considering that Ms. Clark here sugges-"

"Harry," Ms. Clark interrupted. "Who's on the phone?"

He nodded to her, putting his finger up for her to wait.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I never caught your name?"

"Megan. Megan Moll."

"Thank you."

He turned to Ms. Clark.

"So..."

"Ms. Moll is on the phone, from Coventry's Calm house, enquiring about a possibility of catering for tomorrow."

It sounded like a question, rather than an answer.

"May I speak to her Harry?"

He nodded, reluctantly handing over the phone to Ms. Clark.

"Thanks Harry."

He retreated, going onto his duties.

Liam looked at him curiously, as if trying to determine something.

“What was that about Harry?” Liam asked carefully as he swept the floor of the bakery.

“I don’t know yet,” he whispered back discreetly. “I’ll tell you when we’re on break and we’ve heard what Ms. Clark has to say about it.”

“Alright,” said Liam, nodding in agreement. “Talk later.”

**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO SOPH WHO COMMENTED THANK YOU SO MUCH IT'S SO NICE KNOWING PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING LIKE????
> 
> pls do comment. i will reply. we can be friends.  
> here have another chapter.

**

When Harry finally told Liam, his friend was pleasantly surprised.

Ms. Clark had decided to call back Ms. Moll later after discussing the possibility with Liam and Harry. So they were now all sitting down in the back room of the bakery, with the open sign in the window turned over to closed so they could chat in peace over the outcome.

The room was sheltered from most outside light, only having a window which you could see through into the main floor of the bakery. The kitchen was in front of the room, preventing the customers from seeing what was going on in the back, so it provided a kind of secretive and more personal feel.

All three of them sat around a square wooden table, which was simply designed with slight weaving on the sides for protection. It fit perfectly well as it reminded Harry of making Apple strudel and the like every time he saw it.

Everyone was silent, taking in the warmth and taking in a breath as they took a break together from all the hustle and bustle.

Harry was careful as he got up, moving across the room towards the small gas stove, to turn the kettle on for boiled water so they could have tea and biscuits. The room was awkwardly silent again as he held the teapot, positioning it on the counter beside the stove so he could reach for a teabag in the ceramic Twinings container.

The stove was old, but it did what it needed to do, so no one complained. It was also quite nicer than the more commonly used stoves, which were electric and took simply ages to heat up. Harry found gas stoves more practical anyways, as they tended to give a better flavour to what he would create. He was used to them. He'd had a gas stove all his life, and anytime he had to use something otherwise he would find himself begrudgingly looking in distaste at an electric burner.

A hum came from the teapot, releasing Harry from his drifting thoughts.

People were like stoves. You could turn them on, or you could turn them off, you could heat them up, or you could cool them down. You could create with them, and you could keep a connection.

Harry was strongly connected to his utensils when he worked, always making sure that everything was precisely washed properly and stored, which was gruelling to be honest, but it made him a better baker, a better pastry chef. He took pride in keeping the tools of his trade in good condition, after all they costed a lot and Harry didn't have much money as it was. Well, he had money, but it wasn't his own, it was his mother's and father's, so he used it for the essentials: clothing, cleaning supplies, food... Basically the stuff he needed, and his father needed, to keep living.

As he pondered these things, his hand subconsciously reached for the old steel kettle. Bringing it towards the red teapot's opening, and pouring in the boiling water.

The scent of Bergamot and black tea climbed it's way up his nasal chamber, filling his nostrils with the sweet smell of Earl Grey Tea, his favourite.

He put the lid back on the teapot and began his short search for some teacups for the three of them. The cupboard above the sink creaked as his long fingers grasped it's handle, and he immediately came face to face with various types of china cups, in all shapes and sizes, all at different stages of life. Some still lay within their boxes, and a few looked like they needed some help, or to just be thrown away.

But these teacups were sacred. They were the precious memories of his family. Of his mother and father, so they couldn't throw them away.

**

Once, when Harry was about seven years old, only a year before the accident, he asked him mum why they owned so many cups.

"I was wondering when this day would come," she had said, a small smile and a glint in her eyes. "I hoped you would ask."

Harry had nodded at her to continue, waiting in wonder of why they were so important.

"You're going to have to sit down for this love," she had stated simply as she pulled up a chair to the weaved wooden table.

"Come have a seat here Hazbear."

She patted her lap.

"This is gonna be a long one babe, and an important one, so pay close attention!"

He nodded in encouragement, looking up to his mother in curiosity and gripping the cookie he had tightly in his nimble fingers.

"Good,” she said, smiling widely at Harry, forming the memory into her mind. “It all started when I was around twenty years old and I met your father.

“He was a nice man, and he always said the kindest things, gave me all the right attention at the right time, and had my best interest in mind. He knew how passionate I was about travelling, and he knew that I was also stubborn about taking his money to use it for that. One day, he had arrived home from Moscow, after a small judging gig he had to do there, and he told me he had a gift for me."

Harry nodded along, chomping down on his cookie, keeping his eager ears listening on as she took a breath.

“Before he gave me the gift, he asked for me to make tea, but not bring out anything for it other than milk and sugar. Nothing else.

“So when I came out of the kitchen, holding a tray with chocolate dipped biscotti, a teapot, milk, and sugar, he reached to take it out of my hands. I let him, and he gently placed it on the coffee table, and went behind the sofa as I moved to take a seat, waiting to see why he didn’t want me to bring out teacups.”

She paused, taking a deep breath.

“He pulled out a box, plain and white with something Russian embrodered on the front, gave it to me, and asked for me to open it up carefully. As I opened the box and dug my hand into the tissue paper, I found a pair of teacups, facing towards each other as if holding a secret. They were decorated with the finest artistry, full of colour, and images of Matryoshka dolls, a popular type of wooden doll in Russia which you pull apart so more come out of them, one, by one, by one, until you end up finding the smallest, most intricately and important doll of all, the baby. I just stared for a long time Harry, and your father sat quiet, as the scent of tea bit at our noses.

“I’ve always liked teacups since I was your age, and I never really got any given to me, so that was the first set of teacups I had received, ever. But it definitely wasn’t the last.”

Harry smiled.

“But mummy, what did you say to him afterwards?”

A fluttering look of admiration and love took over her features.

“Well Harry, I was still in shock at how well he knew me. And I was still in shock at the utter beauty of the cups. So I picked up one, removing it from the other, and...”

She left her son in painful anticipation for a while.

“And what mum!?”

Her fingers moved up to his cheeks, reaching for his small dimples, then hugging him into her chest.

“And then, in the teacup, was something more.”

“What was it?” Harry asked eagerly.

“A ring.”

**

That memory was still crystal clear to him at the age of seventeen now, and he could still recall the look of utter love and compassion on his mother’s face as she’d quietly and gently told him her story. And he remembered that, when she was done, she had cried happy tears.

She had obviously said yes to the proposal, and it became tradition that, whenever Harry's father left her at home so he could do work in another city or country, he would bring her back a special set of teacups which represented the place he had been to. Soon enough, their house had been filled to the brim with teacups from China, the Maldives, Chile, Trinidad & Tobago, and many others.

When Harry was older, he had planned to do the same for whomever he loved. He loved how the small but thoughtful gesture had affected his mother, and he wanted to continue the tradition to show how much he loved the person he gave his love to.

He also had ideas of when he would leave his parents’ home, he would have saved enough money to buy them a full set, including a teapot, to resemble a new beginning.

But of course, that hadn’t been the case when his mum never came back that day nine years ago. So it left them both with the bitter taste of dreams they’d never be able to share with her. And, although it made him sad, he still knew that his father was there - well, sort of - so he could have the chance to continue his dreams, and fulfill his desires. He’d just need some time, and some patience.

**

They ended up chatting for a long time over the possibility of catering the event, coming up with the solution that they could do it, but Ms. Clark wasn't going to help and they'd have to do it on their own time.

Harry and Liam asked for the rest of the day off, so they could prepare some desserts. Luckily it was a Thursday, which meant that Natalie would be out of class earlier at around 12pm, so she would be able to help out with simple tasks, like getting the ingredients from the grocery store and handing them what they needed, when they needed it.

They walked in an excited silence, skipping down towards the college to pick up Natalie. There was a flurry of colour surrounding them. Yellows, oranges, browns, and reds. The colours of something beautiful beginning. The colours of being dead, but then life moving on and getting better. The winter was going to be a cold one, but it was going to change for the good, Harry knew it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have a chapter that made all my friends piss their pants laughing

**

Harry’s favourite part about visiting old folk’s homes was always the people.

Old people always had a story to tell, and they would tell it to any willing guy or gal who would stop to listen in even just for a minute. He loved watching their faces light up in joy as they talked about how they had been the hero in the war to come home to their wife and kids, or how different everything seemed back then.

One thing Harry almost always found himself agreeing with when he discussed various topics with the elderly was that, love and romance were prominent, always.

When they talked with the boy, they seemed to always mention something that came down to that factor of love, and I guess that’s how he came to find a thin, white-haired lady in a pearly peach blouse who was so in love and content in her life.

Vienna Chacon was a petite, able 83 year old who loved telling tales of the 50’s style, theatre, and image over tea and palmiers, which seemed to be her favourite pastry, as she claimed the one she was eating now was “one of the best palmier pastries she had ever tasted!”

Harry was quick to inform her that it had been Liam and himself that had made them the night before, slaving over the complicated task of making the puff pastry dough to perfection.

Palmiers were one of the toughest pastries to create. They were intricate, layered puff pastries, in the same family as croissants, and required a lot of attention to detail. They were full of butter and sugar, the two main reigning ingredients in all desertlike baked goods and pastries.

He knew that most elderly people he got in conversation with loved their simple elegance. So he knew it was great that he was getting feedback over the pastries. He wanted people to appreciate his work (and Liam's too of course). Though he felt like he held the pants in their working relationship.

Natalie had tagged along with them and was now deep in conversation with Vienna, discussing her singing career and wanting to keep the class of 40's style in how she presented herself. Harry found himself losing interest slowly in their conversation, so he drifted away to find Liam, who was watching his girlfriend's features as she laughed and smiled along with Vienna.

"Who's that?" Liam asked, pointing out Vienna to Harry as he walked up to pull out more pastries to be distributed among the sea of wrinkled skin.

"That's Vienna Chacon. The Vienna Chacon."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah I know! And Natalie's so into the conversation and I think they're getting along really well."

"Hopefully she makes a good bond with her."

"Yeah, I mean can you imagine?"

They pulled out a couple of trays of macaroons from the kitchen, adding them to the pile of nanaimo bars they had stacked as they chatted.

"What's going on mate?" Harry asked puzzledly as Liam's facial features began to falter.

Liam sighed in the direction of Vienna and Natalie.

"Eh mate?"

"Nothing. Just..."

"Just?"

"It's so painful for me to see her, talking with someone so beautiful and iconic... And she just doesn't think she's got what it takes. She does so much and tries so hard and is so kind to the people around her, and yet each time she thinks she's ugly, or fat, or not good enough. And she's none of those things."

"I see what you mean."

"I just wish the whole world could know about her. I wish she could get somewhere with it, because she deserves it. And she needs to know how beautiful her smile is, and how it just brings her entire face, and her entire body into this kind of... Radiance."

"Liam."

"Yeah."

"I get it. You love her and you think she's beautiful but she doesn't know it."

"Yeah."

Liam let out a resigned sigh.

"Show her somehow."

"What do you mean?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Write her a poem if that's your thing."

Liam shook his head.

"Make her a card?"

"Eh, maybe."

"Make her a mix CD?"

"Ouh, maybe. I like that one, but it isn't enough."

"A card and CD?"

"Something else too."

"Make her some fudge?"

Liam slapped his hands on top of the trays.

"Harry why do you do this to me?"

"Because it's fun to see you get annoyed over me annoying you."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

Harry ignored him.

"Or you could write a Haiku."

Liam laughed.

"Natalie,

You are so pretty,

Please fuck me."

Harry giggled.

"How about NO. I don't even think that has the proper structure of a Haiku. You're insane Harry."

Harry laughed.

"Oh, and that's totally inappropriate."

"Ummhumm," Harry agreed. "But you know it's the truth."

Liam blushed.

"Well at least I'm getting something, unlike mister "low libido" here."

"Hey! I don't have a low libido!"

The room was silent.

Harry turned to all the people who were paused now in the middle of a bite of pastry or a sip of tea. He smiled awkwardly as they stared on in slight amusement.

"Aye mate! No one wants to know about your libido at tea time!"

The room jingled with laughter as Harry searched for the voice that had caught him off guard.

At first he thought it was one of the elderly men, but when his eyes came across a small mop of brown-blonde hair, carrying a joyful smile on his features, he was surprised.

The man's features were set in amusement as he looked at Harry. His blue eyes glinted in mischief, as Harry's eyes locked with his. The boy began howling with laughter, the kind that was contagious to anyone who heard it. He wrapped his arms around a small, curvy, attractive brownish-black haired girl who was laughing in joy along with him. Their eyes glinted in mirth, almost mockingly so, but actually seemingly kind in a sense.

The man leaned down to whisper into the girl's ear as Harry's eyes narrowed in on them.

"Hey! I promise you that I don't have a low libido and I can yell all I want about it! Especially when my best mate is having a laugh over my sex drive!"

The couple burst out into a fit of giggles, shaking both of their petite frames into almost a stutter.

"At least you're taking a stand!" The girl hollered, letting out a laugh as she walked towards where Natalie was seated with Vienna. Natalie had a shy smile on her face as she watched their embarrassment unfold in front of her very eyes.

Harry turned away, losing interest in the couple, and directed his attention back to Liam.

"Thanks for that mate. Now all these people think I'm: a) crazy, b) have a low libido, or c) a combination of the two!"

"I say c. Final answer."

"Oh, put a cock in it."

"What?!"

Harry smiled mischievously, showing his dimples.

"I mean cork."

Liam frowned at Harry, shaking his head at the boy's "insult."

"Now it's my turn to have a laugh." He said, sticking his tongue out at Liam's discomfort.

"Nope. Not cool bro. You already made a joke about Nat."

“Yep, and see how that went?”

Liam giggled.

“Your fault for yelling so loudly Hazza.”

Harry glared at him.

“Yeah well at least I have some idea of how to treat someone that I may love in the future, unlike you.”

Liam raised his hands in a mixture of mock shock and hurt.

“Oh Harry, you wound me so.”

“Very funny you dolt.”

They smiled at each other, finally laughing together.

“Truce?” Said Liam, giving his best pout to Harry.

“Yeah, alright Mr. Puppy,” Harry agreed, punching his friend’s shoulder. “Truce.”

**

Soon enough, all of the elderly of Coventry’s Calm house were eating in pleasure, chatting with family members and commenting on how well done the Palmiers were, or how much they adored the cream puffs, or how great it was to have some classic empire biscuits in their presence after so long.

Grandchildren ran around Liam and Harry as they collected the bare containers, weaving in between the two boys and asking if there were any more jammie dodgers they could have for the road. Liam and Harry looked around in the kitchen, and found one last tray of baked goods and pastries, and brought it out, telling the children anything was game. They squealed with joy at their luck and took handfuls of sweets and cookies to have on their long trips back to Wolverhampton and their various other homes in the West Midlands.

Harry and Liam sighed as they took in the large mess that had accumulated after the past few hours, wishing that they had more than just the two of them to help clean up. Natalie had somehow disappeared, and Liam was becoming more and more worried by the second.

“Harry where do you think she is?”

“I don’t know man, did she tell you that she was going somewhere?”

“No.”

“Maybe you should text her and see if she replies?”

Liam frantically pulled out his phone, almost as if his life depended on it.

“Keep calm Payne, we’re in an old folk’s home, and like, what could happen to her here? She gets beaten to death by a cane?”

Liam glared at Harry.

“Anything is possible Harry. And thanks a lot for the mental picture!”

“Alright Liam, enough with the sarcasm, just call her.”

Liam sighed.

“Fine, I will. I hope she’s okay though.”

“Eh mate, don’t think that I don’t hope she’s okay,” said Harry as he staked up some stray plates that were still sitting on a coffee table. “I just don’t want you so worried, because I know how you get when you’re worried, and it isn’t fun for you, or anyone else around you.”

“I know,” Liam admitted. “It’s just that, I love her so much and I want her to be okay. I don’t know what I would do if...”

“It’s not gonna come to that Liam, you know that. We’re too young. So live now, and don’t think about that until later, like... when it’s you in this care facility.”

“Ha Ha, very funny. I’m never going to be old!”

Harry smiled.

“I see we have a young Peter Pan on our hands here.”

“Nope!”

“Okay then, what are you?”

“TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!!”

“Are you trying to make me use that cock line again Liam? Are you?”

Liam gave him a wide toothy grin.

“Nope.”

“Alrighty then, let’s get this shit done bro.”

“Yeah.”

**

They cleaned relentlessly, working at the tables, picking up various plates and teacups. On occasion Liam would have to stop Harry from admiring some design he’d found etched into their porcelain skin. Sometimes Liam would find Harry stroking the careful artistry in the cups, and he would have to snatch away the china from him so he didn’t get so absorbed.

Once they were done stacking the plates on a cart, Liam asked for a break.

“Aye mate, we should take a break. I wanna find Natalie.”

Harry wiped his forehead, moving his heavy curls away from his face so some cool air could freshen his skin.

“Alright,” he said back to Liam. “Let me just grab a cuppa though.”

“I’m right with you mate. I could definitely go for a cup of coffee.”

Harry grabbed the cart, pushing it through the maze of tables back to the kitchen so they could deal with the dishes later.

Harry went up to the coffee maker, grabbing a china cup on his way and admiring the detail.

“Hellooooo?” A voice questioned, surprising Harry out of his trance and making Liam jump as he ate a biscuit.

“Yes?” Harry questioned, placing the teacup down and moving towards the open kitchen door to find the same girl who had mocked him earlier. Her eyes were downcast, and her frame was slumped inward, giving the idea that she didn’t like talking one on one with someone she didn’t know well. She was alone, holding a plastic basket of tea cups which Liam and Harry had just packed up out in the dining room to bring in the kitchen later.

“Erm,” she said nervously with a smile, as she placed the basket on the already cluttered counter. “I just saw these outside while I was on my way to get another cuppa tea.”

Harry nodded at her.

“Thanks love,” said Liam.

“Of course.”

She turned around, as if trying to escape the conversation and forgetting her tea.

“Aren’t you the girl that was making fun of me earlier?” Questioned Harry, a smirk on his lips.

She paused awkwardly.

“Uh, y-yeah,” she said with a stutter.

Harry walked behind her, pulling her arm so she could face him.

“I don’t like it when people make fun of me.”

She gulped, suddenly afraid of him.

“Uh, s-sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he said with a smile, patting her shoulder. “Just teasing ya love.”

“Oh.”

She nodded, inching away from him, turning her back once again.

“Wait!” Liam exclaimed. “You forgot to get some more tea.”

Her slightly olive skin blushed, becoming a bit darker under the kitchen lights.

“Ah, r-right you are.”

She moved back towards the door, running past Harry to find the teapot.

“You might want some fresh tea darlin,” Harry added in. “That tea’s been there for a couple hours now.”

“I suppose,” she said with a small giggle. “I do like my tea fresh after all.”

It sounded more like a statement to Harry, so he questioned it curiously.

“Er, what do you mean by that love?”

“Uh, um,” she shyly stumbled over her words. “Well... I’m a professional tea taster.”

“A what?”

“A professional tea taster,” she meekly replied.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“That sounds like an interesting occupation.”

“It is,” she said, her chestnut eyes disappeared as her eyelids crinkled as a result of her lips curving into a genuine smile. “I love tea.”

“I would assume so,” said Harry sarcastically.

She walked towards the stove so she could grab the kettle and fill it up with water.

“S-so,” she said nervously. “Are you guys new here?”

“Ah no,” Liam answered. “We’re just the caters for this event today. They called us in last minute.”

He sighed.

“I’m Liam, and that...” he pointed at Harry. “Is the one, the only... Harry Styles!”

She gasped in mock shock.

“The Harry Styles!?”

“Oh yes milady!”

“Okay you guys, I’m right in the room. I think we can stop now.”

The girl giggled, smiling towards Liam warmly.

“But, all we know is that you’re a professional tea taster, and that you must be visiting someone here.”

Harry’s words made her eyelashes flutter, and her auburn hair cascaded over her eyes, hiding her nervous composure.

“Uh,” she hesitated. “I’m Abbie. Abbie Chacon.”

“The Abbie Chacon?”

“Yeah.”

“Granddaughter of Vienna Chacon?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Well fuck me sideways. What are the chances eh Liam?”

Liam slapped Harry’s shoulder.

“Jesus Harold. First you yell about your libido to the whole tea room and now you’re asking people to fuck you sideways. Not a very good start to being a social butterfly.”

“I swear to God Lili, I will use that cock line again.”

Abbie looked in bewilderment at the pair play fighting.

“Are you guys like, 8 years old or something?”

They turned to her, realizing that she was still in the room.

“I don’t think many 8 year olds know the word libido,” Harry replied with a wide grin.

“Right you are I would say, I don’t know that many anyways so...”

They stood in an awkward silence for a while, finally taking in each other’s bodies.

“Harry you’re really tall.”

“Uh, thanks,” the boy replied, scratching his back. “You’re really short Abbie.”

“I prefer vertically challenged.”

Harry sighed.

“That joke is so old.”

“Oh Harry, why don’t you put a cock in it.”

Liam doubled over in hysterics.

“Looks... like...” Liam gasped in between his words and laughter. “Your... line... bit you... right... back... in the... ass.”

Abbie’s petite, well defined frame shook with laughter.

“That could be taken more than one way there Liam.”

Harry’s face fell into his hands, hiding his shame and amusement from his newfound friend Abbie.

Liam fell to the floor.

“Mother... of... God...”

“OH MY GOD LIAM I’M SO SORRY.”

“I’m going to die... a virgin man... Abbie... why!?”

That’s when Harry couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“MATEY!” Harry screamed at Liam through the tears he’d accumulated from holding in his laughter. “I’M GOING DOWN WITH YA. HOLY MOTHER OF CHRIST ABBIE.”

Abbie laughed loudly, turning her cheeks a tinge of rouge, bringing out the glint in her eyes. Their laughter echoed through the kitchen, catching them a few glances from some cleaning ladies who were mopping the dining room floor.

“Aye! What’s going on in here Abbie!? I thought you’d just come here to get some tea.”

The trio looked towards the entrance, a little startled by the interruption.

The same brownish-blonde haired lad from before stood there, his cobalt eyes glinting in mischief.

“Niall! What about Vienna!? Did you leave her all alone?”

The boy shook his head, grinning at Abbie’s reddened cheeks.

“Nope,” he confirmed. “But you know what I should ask you?”

He paused for effect.

“HOW DO YOU REDUCE MEN INTO BLUBBERING FOOLS!?”

She glared at him as Harry and Liam gazed on in shock.

“I don’t think they need to know about any of that stuff Niall.”

His cheeks reddened as he realized the accidental innuendo.

“Babe, you know I don’t mean it like that.”

Harry giggled.

“Aye, that’s what they all say,” Harry put in. “Don’t they Abbie pie?”

Niall glared in his direction.

“Who’s this fool Abbie?”

Harry gasped in mock hurt, placing his hand over his mouth.

“This fool has feelings yaknow mate.”

Niall rolled his eyes.

“Alright fool, what’s your name?”

Harry smiled.

“I am Harry Styles, and this,” he said pointing to Liam. “Is my best mate, Liam Payne.”

“Wait, wait, wait. The Harry Styles?”

Harry nodded.

“Son of the world renowned pastry chefs Anne Cox and Des Styles?”

He nodded once again.

Niall turned to Abbie.

“WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!?”

Niall looked like he was about to hyperventilate, as he was gripping onto Abbie’s shoulder tightly.

Liam’s voice cut through the room.

“Calm the fuck down.”

Harry glanced at Liam, giving him a “what?” look.

Liam didn’t swear often, so when he did, it meant a lot to Harry to hear it.

“He’s just a person mate,” Liam continued, nodding at Niall. “No need to freak out.”

“But what do you mean!? He’s Harry Styles, the Harry Styles.”

Harry put up his hand, calling them all to attention.

“I think we’ve established that... but who are you Niall?”

Niall blushed.

“Well, obviously you’ve caught my first name, but I’m Niall. Niall Horan.”

“The Niall Horan?”

“Yes,” he nodded in satisfaction.

“Well spank me cross-eyed with a biscuit up my ass!”

Liam looked at Harry in wonderment.

“Where in Satan’s asshole did you come up with that Harry!?”

Abbie, Niall, and Harry were appalled, but laughed still at the odd question.

“Where did I, you ask?” Harry questioned right back.

Liam nodded.

“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW. WHERE IN SATAN’S ASSHOLE DO YOU SUPPOSE IT IS!?”

Liam giggled.

“Oh my god you guys,” said another voice, breaking into their awkward circle of laughter. “This is what I come into? You guys talking about Satan’s asshole?”

Harry giggled, noticing the innuendo and giving Abbie a wink.

“OH MY GOD HARRY,” Abbie laughed as her eyes widened. “STOP IT. I’M GOING TO PEE MY PANTS.”

That’s all it took for Niall to finally join Harry and Liam on the floor, consuming the room in a loud BOOM of laughter.

Natalie took in the sight of her four laughing companions, shaking her head in disapproval.

“This is the last time I’m going with you two fools anywhere.”

**

After Harry, Liam, Abbie, and Niall finally recovered from their tiresome laughter, Natalie suggested that they should finish cleaning up the tea cups, making lighter work for the two boys, and giving a stronger bond between them all and their newfound friends.

Liam and Harry were soon informed of Natalie’s new bond with Abbie and Niall, as well as her in depth conversation with Abbie’s grandmother Vienna. And soon enough their chatter dwindled down with the dishes as they were cleared away. The dining room was clear of all signs of a tea happening, with the exception of their own tea cups, plates and mugs.

Abbie had just gone into the kitchen to get a wet cloth when Vienna appeared out of nowhere.

“Young ones,” she sang, her voice echoing through the hallway that led to the dining room. “Where are you?”

“Oh shit Abbie,” said Niall. “We forgot about Vienna.”

“Shit.”

Abbie frantically ran out of the kitchen, throwing a damp cloth to Natalie as she ran for her grandmother.

“I’m coming granny!”

“I’ll see you in a few!” Niall yelled after her.

He sighed, watching her scamper off to her grandmother.

“You love her don’t you?” Harry questioned out of the blue.

He knew what love looked like. He’d witnessed the way his father and mother had looked at each other, and he’d witnessed the way Natalie and Liam had looked at each other. And through what he had seen in under two hours of spending time with Niall and Abbie, he knew they were in love too.

Niall’s cheeks turned a familiar red.

“Yeah,” he said as he played with his hair, looking on in love at the door which Abbie had just fleeted through. “I love her, she’s my princess.”

“You’re lucky mate,” Harry said with a genuine tone to his voice. “She’s a keeper.”

“Yeah, I know.” Niall murmured. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Who knows where I’d be without her.”

Harry was taken aback by how open Niall was.

“I can see that. She seems like a great person to be in love with.”

“She is.”

Harry nodded, turning back towards Natalie and Liam, who were still hard at work, wiping the tables clean of crumbs and tea.

“It’s just...” Niall trailed off.

“What mate?”

Harry rubbed his shoulder, comforting his new friend.

“It’s just that she doesn’t see it.”

“She doesn’t see what?”

“She doesn’t see how precious she is.”

Harry pondered the thought.

“I wish she knew that I loved everything she hates about herself. I try to tell her, I try to show her, but it never comes out the way I want it to.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. She’ll either change the subject, or deny any compliment I give her. I just want her to be happy and know that she has every right to be.”

“I see...” Harry paused. “Sort of.”

Harry was using the technique which he used often on Liam when he couldn’t figure out how to show that he loved Natalie, or that he appreciated her.

“Sort of?”

“Yeah. But I’m not you mate, so I don’t know what you’re thinking, just as much as you don’t know what she’s thinking.”

“I get that.”

“Yeah.”

“I just love all the things she hates about herself.”

“What does she hate about herself?”

“Her voice. Her laugh. Her hips. Her waist. Her skin. Her smile. Her legs. Her feet.”

Harry nodded, knowing which direction their conversation seemed to be taking.

“Her hair. Her eyes. Her nose...” Niall’s voice lingered. “Her mouth. Oh god I love her mouth.”

Harry looked a little bit grossed out by that.

“Oh god no! That’s not why Harry.” Niall said blushing. “Well, I mean, that’s part of it sure... but I like what comes out of it.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“What she says. I love her stutter. I think it’s the most adorable thing in the world.”

Harry noticed that Niall’s eyes were becoming a bit red and glossy after saying that.

“You alright mate?”

“Yeah,” he said dusting his tears from his eyes. “It just hurts to know that she hates herself so much Harry.”

Harry could tell that Niall was utterly vulnerable about this subject, almost as much as Abbie was about her stutter.

“I know it hurts, but believe me when I say that, through your love, care, and compassion Niall, she’ll know it. She’ll know it soon enough. She’ll know that she isn’t just a body or a stutter or a face or a name.”

Niall reached to embrace Harry tightly.

“She’ll know that she’s not a body, but that she’s a soul.”

Niall sobbed through his speech.

“She’ll know that you love her, will love her, would love her, and will care about her always. She’ll know that you truly care and love her because you would love her regardless of age, gender, sexuality, or skin tone. And you know why that is Niall?”

He shook his head into Harry’s shoulder.

“Because you love her for who she is, and no one, and nothing, can change that love.”

Niall gripped Harry’s back tightly.

“Thanks mate.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“I won’t.”

“Good.”

Harry’s large hands rubbed circles on Niall’s back, comforting his newfound-friend through his distress.

“You’re going to make someone a very happy person someday Harry Styles,” Niall said in a serious tone. “Because you know how to show it.”

Harry nodded into Niall’s shoulder blade.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Sooner or later, I hope.”

**

Soon enough, Abbie was back with Vienna, and all of the cleaning was done. Harry, Liam, and Natalie were about to leave when Vienna requested to properly meet Harry and Liam and share some possibly mindless chatter with them.

“Are you guys sure you want us here?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Abbie answered. “Vienna really liked Natalie and she’d love to get to know you Liam, as Natalie talked about you a lot to her.”

Natalie’s cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. It was kind of adorable how she still got embarrassed when people told each other that she’d been talking about Liam to them. But she felt secure, even more so, when Liam proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her hand up to his brown puppy dog eyes, so he could give her a butterfly kiss of appreciation. He felt her lean back into his chest so she could see his neck. She looked as if she were pondering something, and then, the next thing Liam knew, she tenderly placed her lips on his skin, showing her appreciation right back. Liam felt something weird deep down in the pit of his stomach as she kissed his birthmark, her eyelashes fluttering against his skin lightly. His lips curved upward into a peaceful and content smile as he looked over at Vienna who was watching closely.

“She’s an angel Liam. You’re a lucky one,” Vienna’s eyes crinkled as her face lit up in admiration. “Has a really beautiful voice too. Hold onto that.”

Liam gave her an instant nod, as if to say that through, not even a second afterwards he wanted to confirm that he loved Natalie, that he knew these things about her, and that he was indeed lucky to have her. He closed his arms a little tighter around Natalie’s midsection as she turned around in his arms.

Natalie smiled up, looking into Liam’s neck, and tippy toeing so her lips could press onto his birthmark once again in appreciation.

“I love you Liam,” Natalie murmured quietly into his skin. “And your birthmark, is my favourite thing in the world, because it means that you’re alive.”

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, cutting out the people around him and losing himself in her lips. His nose was hit by a wall of tonka beans, vanilla, jasmine, and star fruit scented perfume, Natalie’s favourite, Fragonard’s Belle Chérie. Her lips tasted like raspberry lip gloss.

“Okay, okay you two, break it up,” Harry said as he moved towards Liam and Natalie to pull them apart. “Enough of that.”

Liam released Natalie’s lips.

“You’re just mad because you don’t have someone to kiss Harry.”

Harry glared at his best friend.

“You’re asking for it Payne, teetering close to the edge there mate.”

Liam smirked.

“Oh, I know I am. What was that line you used again?”

Abbie’s eyes widened as Harry opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t you dare say that in front of my grandmother Harry Styles!”

Harry grinned.

“What is it that he cannot say in front of me Abbie pie?”

The group turned to Vienna.

“Ah, erm, w-well,” Abbie stumbled over her words, trying to find something that wasn’t as bad as put a cock in it. She took a deep breath. “That he has an odd desire to, ah, herm... fuck a camel.”

Niall immediately burst into laughter, engulfing the room in his sweet, blithesome sound while Harry looked on in disgust at Abbie.

“Thanks Abbie,” he said sarcastically. “I really needed another thing to be embarrassed about today.”

Abbie hid her face in her hands, trying not to look her grandmother in the eye.

“Well if that’s what he wants, the camel will be a lucky one.”

The group turned in shock at Abbie’s grandmother’s words.

Harry turned back to Abbie after he laughed at the old woman’s words.

“So that’s where you get it from!” Harry exclaimed. “It all makes sense now!”

Abbie giggled.

“You’d better bet Styles,” said the old woman, pausing before she continued. “That reminds me... are you the son of Des and Anne?”

Harry locked eyes with the woman.

“Yes.”

“Thought so,” she said nodding. “I could taste their talent in the pastries and baked goods today, it’s in your blood Harry.”

Harry gave her a sharp nod.

“Thanks...” he said, trailing off thinking of his mum.

“I’m sorry Harry, I know.”

“It’s alright, it’s just really weird coming out into the world and finding people who know who your parents are without even having met the people before yaknow?”

Vienna nodded, giving him a sympathetic look, her frail frame shaking as she reached for Harry’s hand.

“I know exactly how it feels,” she confirmed. “I’ve had people coming up to me all my life mentioning something or other about some movie or show I did a way back in the day, and it just, feels really weird that they know my name when I don’t know theirs.”

“Yeah,” Harry said nodding. “Exactly that. People don’t really stop to think _I don’t know this person, so why am I acting like I do?_ yaknow?”

“Yes.”

The other four stood silent, waiting for them to continue.

“We should probably get going,” Natalie said, looking at her phone. “It’s a bit late.”

“What time is it?” asked Abbie.

“A quarter past five, and I don’t know how the traffic is.”

“Ah, alright. I get it,” Abbie said sadly.

Vienna nodded in understanding.

“You’d better get going you guys,” Vienna said with a sigh. “Better to be safe.”

“I wish we could stay longer,” Liam put in. “But Harry’s dad wants him home soon so that he knows he’s alright.”

Vienna nodded in understanding, as did Niall and Abbie, knowing that Harry’s mum had passed away on the same drive.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Harry’s voice boomed, shocking them all. “Why don’t we go some place for supper together? Vienna could come too!”

Liam eyed Harry.

“Are you sure it’ll be alright with your dad mate?”

“Yeah, I’ll call him and tell him that I’m talking with the Niall Horan, the Abbie Chacon, and the Vienna Chacon.”

“I suppose that would be a valid argument,” Natalie put in. “Or reason, for that matter.”

“Yeah,” said Harry, reaching for his cellphone. “Definitely.”

**

The call he made was short and simple, with a definite no from his father, they were all disappointed. But they understood his father’s reasoning. After all, losing someone who meant so much to you, could just, destroy you in a way, and they respected his father’s wishes, even though they wished they could spend more time together.

“I’ll try to come out here and visit some time Vienna,” Natalie assured her. “I loved chatting with you, and I hope that we’ll run into Niall and Abbie again.”

She reached for the old woman’s hand.

“It was an honour,” she continued, kissing Vienna lightly on the hand.

Vienna scoffed.

“Enough, I’m just a frail old lady who has too many stories to tell to too many people who barely listen.”

Natalie’s eyes crinkled with her smile.

“Pish, posh,” Abbie said. “I pay attention!”

Vienna winked at Natalie.

“Of course you do darling,” she said curtly.

“Oh gran, put a cock in it,” Abbie accidentally let slip out.

Niall gasped as Vienna shook her cane at her granddaughter.

“Excuse me? Is that any way to treat an old lady, young woman!? C’mon over here, and I’ll beat you with my cane.”

Liam swiftly turned to Harry.

“I told you these people in here were crazy! We’re lucky we found Natalie when we did.”

Vienna laughed.

“Oh man, these kids need to cater here more often, don’t you think Abigail?”

Abbie shuddered at the use of her “full” name.

“Uh, yeah. I’d love to spend some more time with these fools,” she said, turning to Natalie and winking, then whispered to Natalie. “You’re not one of them, don’t worry.”

Natalie giggled.

“Alright, alright,” Liam put in. “We get the point. You want us to come visit and you enjoy our pastries and you think Harry and I are fools. We get it,” he turned to Harry. “But we’ve gotta get moving mate. Don’t want to leave your dad at home worrying forever.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry agreed. “Better hit the road.”

They made their move to leave, but were stopped by Niall who ran up to Harry to give him a bear hug.

“Thanks for hearing me out mate,” he whispered into Harry’s ear. “It really means a lot to have someone who listens to me go on about her, because no one else really does.”

Harry nodded into Niall’s shoulder.

“I understand. Liam talks to me all the time about Natalie, so I guess I’ve had a bit of practice, and I’m always up for helping a mate.”

Niall pulled back, beaming at Harry.

He pulled out his wallet, reaching for a card.

“Here’s my number. Don’t hesitate to call if you need some help. And of course, yaknow, text me, because you’re cool and we should stay in touch mate.”

Harry nodded in a happy spirit.

“Definitely will do.”

They turned to the others, seeing that Vienna was now giving Natalie a hug, and Abbie was hugging Liam.

They switched.

Niall ran over to Liam as Harry said goodbye to Vienna and Natalie chatted a bit with Abbie, pulling out her phone to get Abbie to put in her number so they could go out for tea sometime.

Everything just felt right to Harry in that moment.

He’d gone out. Done something new. Made new friends. Met new people - and actually people who might be able to get him somewhere with what he wanted to do - which was great. And he couldn’t be anymore happier in that moment than he was.

In that moment he was completely content with his life, and things finally seemed to be looking up.

**

They were sad to leave, but it was good to get back on the road home. Nothing eventful really happened during the drive, just a car ride full of one of Natalie’s favourite bands, Two Door Cinema Club. Coincidentally, she was texting Abbie while they rode back home, telling her they were listening to music, and when Abbie asked her what it was, her new friend was pleasantly surprised to hear that it was TDCC, as they were one of her favourite bands as well.

Otherwise, the ride was not very notable. Just a rainy drive home from Conventry. Liam was careful on the highway though, as he didn’t want anything to happen to them, with the idea of them dying so young.

Liam shuddered at the thought as many blood-ridden, body strewn images were conjured into his mind.

It would be a disaster. He couldn’t imagine what would happen to Harry’s father if they died, so he was cautious in every aspect on their way back. And when they ended up back in the driveway of Harry’s house, Liam let out a sigh of relief.

After all, they needed to stay alive for the next few days so that he and Harry could compete in the Annual West Midland Baking and Pastry competition.

**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have the chapter that originally made me want to start this fic. (it's also very short whoops sorry)
> 
> one day i was inspired while making cheesecake... and i hope you enjoy it because the next part isn't done yet what do i do with myself????
> 
> give me an idea for where you want louis and harry to go for a date or something in the future alright??? i need your help now, my lovely readers???
> 
> (w o w i have readers i'm going to dieeeeee)

**

He was watching with careful eyes over the contestants. Making sure they did everything with precision, and in the right amount of time. As he was walking down aisle seventeen he came across the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

Desperately, he looked for the contestant’s name carefully, and immediately he was floored.

_Harry Styles, Market Harborough, Leicestershire._

Styles.

The most famous name in all of pastry making, with the addition of Cox as well.

This boy was the son of Anne Cox and Des Styles, the wife-husband duo of the century. The most famous pastry chefs in the entire world.

Curly haired ringlets of milk chocolate covered his face, almost as if a professional chocolatier had specifically placed each swirl on his head, and Louis licked his lips at the thought of running his hand smoothly through them, pulling them, seeing if they felt as silky as chocolate too. His eyes did nothing to help, their colour that of smooth olive green. They gave him the feeling of looking at the northern lights singing with joy as he watched them. They sparkled and varied their colour as Harry worked his muscular arms, moving his long body along with the song playing over the speakers to keep the contestants relaxed, while beating at his mixture of sugar and cream cheese.

Needless to say, Louis was pretty much ready to go and eat him up. He was just ogling, and he couldn’t seem to stop himself. He was lost in a  reverie of daydreams about the contestant, watching as Harry added in the eggs and began stirring once again. It was like Harry was stirring Louis’ tummy, filling it up with the sweet desire of want, making it flutter like a butterfly.

Harry’s face had a deep look of love and care within, giving every swipe of his wrist a delectable amount of vigor. He paused for a moment, feeling like someone’s eyes were on him.

Looking across, Harry countered the eyes of a judge watching his careful hands beating the sweet cheese mixture. His eyes raked the man’s body, finding his smallness quite endearing. The man had a pair of dress pants on which left Harry wondering what his legs were really like. He couldn’t see them after all, and he found that the man was a simple height, much shorter than Harry himself, which made Harry sigh out in satisfaction. Looking up the man’s torso, Harry found he loved the tiny bit of tummy the judge had. It made him seem all the more real, and lit a flame of desire in Harry to just touch it. To touch the man. To see the man weak, in euphoria at the hands of him, at the scent of him. Harry wanted that desire be returned, he wanted the hunger he was having for the judge to be known.

Harry pulled his hand out of the batter, running his finger along the side of the ceramic bowl as he went, then, deliberately put his finger to his plump lips, and licked as if he was not eating the mixture but eating at the man’s caramel hair styled in a perfect fringe. He watched as the judge’s lustful, glinting, azure eyes followed in want at his tongue, lips and fingers.

Their silence was broken suddenly, as Louis ended his longing.

“Permission to taste test?” Louis questioned the boy.

Harry’s lips turned up in a winning smile, showing his dimples as Louis watched his hand dip back into the sugary mixture. His stomach rumbled with want and his body ached with pleasure at Harry’s movements. Harry pulled his fingers out once again, smirking as he walked over to Louis, watching the man’s face coat with a yearning for more than food.

Harry held up his sugar coated finger to the man’s mouth and commanded in a gravelly tone, “Lick.”

Louis’ eyes widened as he voluntarily stuck his tongue out with ease and swiped it around the boy’s digit, moaning at the mouth-watering taste and the feeling of the boy’s finger upon his tongue. The contestant immediately pulled back his hand, surprising the judge and leaving him with the feeling that a child got when their favourite toy had just been confiscated from them.

Harry gave him a smug look.

“Hello monsieur, nice to meet you,” he said with a smile. “My name is Harry Styles, and as you have tasted, I am making some cheesecake.”

The man smiled and pointed at his name tag.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, pleased to meet you Mr. Styles.”

They both shared a smile.

“Well, I best be getting off to watch the other contestants,” said Louis with a sigh. “And you, look like you have some more work to do with those hands other than giving me a taste test.”

“Oh, yes, most definitely,” Harry replied, giving Louis a wink. “Much, much more than a taste test.”

Louis’ cheeks reddened at the innuendo.

“Someone’s a bit chee-”

But Louis was cut off by Liam as he bounded up towards the pair, smiling with radiance.

“Hi! Nice to meet ya Louis!” drawled Liam, clearly in high spirits after his long ‘bathroom break,’ aka chat with Natalie back home. “I’m Liam!”

“Nice to meet you too Liam,” said the judge. “But I best be going, you guys have a lot of work to do, and so do I... so, maybe I’ll see ya ‘round Harry?”

Harry gave him a small smile and a nod, studying Louis as he turned, and faced the other side of the aisle, beginning to walk over to another judge which Harry faintly recognized from behind. He was easily distracted though, as his emerald eyes narrowed in on something he hadn’t noticed before. He was prevented from seeing the pants from behind, but now he had the best view. It looked like Louis’ tummy wasn’t going to be the only part of the judge that he had a thing for.

Ignoring his new hunger for the judge, he got back to work and began beating his batter, sassing Liam for taking so long on his “bathroom break” and requesting that his friend begin to form a crust so he could actually do something with his mixture.

**

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! i have my fic posted on my tumblr as well and it'd just be nice to have some feedback on it!
> 
> my tumblr is under the same username, loveinleeds


End file.
